Braids of a Feather
by AlantisB
Summary: **Chapter 15 is now up!** Ranma Saotome receives a letter one day stating that his best friend from Junior high is coming to visit! Uh oh! Nerima is about to get a little more crazy when Duo Maxwell appears and stirs up some trouble. Warning: yaoi, lime
1. The Letter

****

Braids of a Feather

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Ranma1/2 in away but I wished I owned Duo!

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Ranma/GundamWing x-over so be gentle! This takes place in the Gundamverse after A.C 195 and before Endless Waltz. In the Ranmaverse, this takes place after Saffron and the failed wedding. Yes, the colonies do exist, but only Rich people can afford to live in space. (The Exception is L2, but that is where the extremely poor live who stowaways go to.) They still have their gundams! But they are hidden away in the desert in an underground base. Please read and review! ^.^ E-mail me to encourge me to continue if you want!

'..' Is thought!

".." Is talking!

OoOoOo means next scene! Its a scene breaker. My word program is messed up so I couldn't do stars or anything.

On With the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun shined brightly against the blue sky, no clouds in sight and the birds chirped like music. They sung of happiness and goodness. All was right in the world.

"RANMA!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!" yelled a short blue haired girl as she ran after a boy with a red, Chinese, long sleeved shirt. His short braided ponytail waved behind him as he sprinted down the sidewalk running from the girl.

"Nyaah! You can't catch me, you flat-chested, macho tomboy!" He gave her the red eye and smirked. He jumped up onto the fence and with practiced ease and grace from twelve years of martial arts training, ran down the inch-thick picked fence. 

'Ring, Ring. Ring, ring!' A girl with purple hair and a very revealing Chinese dress landed on his head with a bike tire. She glomped him and hugged him tight holding Ranma's face in her chest. "Niaho Airen!! Take Shampoo on date now, yes?" 

The blue haired girl fumed in anger and jealousy. "RANMA HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH THAT CHINESE HUSSY!"

Ranma groaned and tried to get out of Shampoo's glomp. "But A-Akane! Its not what it looks like!" He struggled to get out her grip, his eyes wide as he sees the giant mallet his fiancée pulled out. 'Some days, I hate my life.' He thought, watching the mallet come down on him.

Akane pounded Ranma into LEO. "RANMA NO BAKA!!"

"UNCUTE TOMBOOOOY!" He yelled down at her, his voice trailing off in the distance.

Akane huffed and glared at Shampoo before she put the mallet away and walked to the Tendo home. 'What a jerk. Flirting with that bimbo! Hentai!' She stomped into the house and changed out of her uniform.

OoOoOoOoOo

'SPLASH!'

Ranma-chan groaned and slowly climbed out of the fountain. She shook the water off herself and shivered. It was started to get real cold out. It was almost winter. 'Two years.' She thought. Two years since coming to the Tendo home and nothing has changed. The fighting still continued and all of his fiancées he had still tried to win him like a prize. The curse was still with him too. It almost made him laugh at the mess called his life. Almost being the key word.

She started to walk back to the Tendo home still thinking, which was rare, but needed badly. She missed her best friend. 'When was the last time I heard from him?' she thought depressed. 'Two years, right? Before I got to Japan. I wonder if he's even still alive.' He blinked back the tears. Damn this stupid curse form, it's too emotional! 'He's in the Colony Wars ain't he? I wonder if he even got my letter.'

Ranma lowered her head sadly. She remembered when she wrote that letter. Right after she was cursed, when Pop and him stopped in a nearby town for a short rest. That Chinese Amazon was still chasing them and she needed the rest badly, but she couldn't sleep. So, she wrote a letter. Before they had to leave town, she went to the post office and mailed it to him.

She slipped into the Tendo home unnoticed and went to the bathroom. She slowly took off her clothes, wincing at the bruises that were sure to form from the mallet strike. She kneeled down and washed herself off, shivering at the cold water before slipping into the hot tub. Her body tingled as the curse was reversed and he sighed and sank lower into the water, relaxing.

He smiled sadly, it was rare he got to relax without someone walking in on him or smashing through the walls to attack him. He missed it, being on the road. It was nice to have a place he could call home, but the freedom called to him. 'I need to fix my messed up life somehow.' He looked up at the ceiling. He wished someone could help him, someone who won't use this as a weakness, or have a alternative motive for helping. 'Aw, forget it Ranma! I got no one like that.' He got out the tub and dressed again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kasumi walked out of the house to the mailbox and took out the mail. She smiled and looked through the mail. "Bill, bill, junk mail." She blinked in surprize at one letter. 'What's this? Ranma has gotten a letter? I should go give it to him.'

She cheerfully walked back into the house, slipping off her shoes at the door and hummed to herself as she brought the bills to Nabiki's room before heading back to the kitchen, Ranma's letter still in her hand. She passed Akane who was heading out to the dojo. She frowned inwardly at Akane's angry expression. 'Another fight again.' She thought, 'They really should get along.'

Ranma walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the refrigerator. He bit into it and looked at Kasumi curiously. "What's that Kasumi?" He chewed the apple piece before swallowing. He gazed at the letter in her hand and continued to eat the apple.

Kasumi looked at Ranma and smiled sweetly. "A letter came in today for you Ranma. It doesn't have a return address." The letter was soon gone from her hand in a flash and she looked surprized at Ranma who was gazing at the letter excitedly.

"Thanks Kasumi!" He smiled at her and ran upstairs into his and Pops room. His feet not making too much noise in his excitement as jumped onto the bed, shutting the door behind him. He tore at the letter and brought out the one piece of paper inside. He opened it up and grinned as he recognized the sloppy handwriting.

'Dear Ran-chan,

Hey Buddy! Long time no see! Man, sorry it took so long to write back to ya but you wouldn't believe how much as happened in two years! I feel sorry for ya, you gettin that curse an' all must suck real bad. I can't believe some chick wants to kill ya just because you defeated her in battle. What a wacko!

Anyway, life has been good for me I guess. I've been movin from place to place, ya know? I got four new friends who helped fought in the war with me. There okay I guess but no one can replace you buddy! 

There's Quatre, who is a real cheerful kinda guy with blond hair and blue-green eyes. Hes got this innocence that calls for everyone to trust him. Then there's Trowa, he's a real quiet kinda guy. He has the funniest hair I've seen! It covers over one of his eyes and I think he has a crush on Quatre. They both play music, Quatre does the violin and Trowa plays the flute. He works in the circus by the way; he's real flexible. Then there's Wufei. Boy can he not take a joke! He always yells about Justice and he is easy to annoy. He thinks all women are weak and not worth his time. The last guy is Heero who is nicknamed "The Perfect Soldier". He earns that name so well! I met him when I shot him twice in the arm, not my fault mind you, I didn't know we were on the same side. He a freak, super strong. He fell from a 40 foot building once and stayed alive. He set his own leg too, which broke from the fall, and didn't yell or anything! Weird huh?

As for me, well, I still joke and stuff but you know me. I'll never change! It's hard to stay cheerful for these guys; they don't appreciate all that I do for them. After the war ended, we stayed together for a bit. Then I left 'em. I wanted to go check out the colonies after the war. I headed to each colony movin around and watching the people. 

I worked as a mechanic for some friends for a while before I got bored of it. I'm on L2, which is still pretty depressing. I visited the Maxwell Church, said hi to my old friends, Sister Helan, and Father Maxwell in the graveyard. Well the real reason I wrote to you after such a long time is, well, I'm thinking of headin to Earth. I bet you wonder how I got your address right? You ain't too hard to find old buddy, your in Martial Art magazines all in Japan, they got a comic book about ya. Did you know that? It's pretty good, I read it. But they made you real arrogant in the comic. Its called "Ranma1/2" you should read it sometime. It was written under a cover name, I found out who the real person was though. Some girl named Nabiki Tendo. 

I'm sure you won't mind if I stop by right? Well if ya do your too late! I'll be there in a week so get ready for me! Shinigami is after ya!

Your friend,

Duo Maxwell'

Ranma put down the letter. He smirked a bit and folded it up, hiding it under the floorboards before stretching and climbed out the window. He jumped up onto the roof and looked up at the sky after he had laid down. He watched the birds flying around and grinned some. Nabiki wrote a comic book after his life? Figures, it was too much like a comedy manga anyway. He'll have to get cut in on the profits somehow; it was his life after all that she drew about.

He sighed. His friend was coming, Duo Maxwell. He wondered how Pop would take to this guy? He grinned. Pops didn't like him too much after Duo stole his food. 'Watch out Nerima!' he thought. 'Shinigami is coming.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Two Days Later

Duo grinned as he stepped off of the spaceport and picked up his backpack. He whistled cheerfully as he walked out the port and down the street. His braid swung back and forth to the beat that was playing in his headphones. He wore black Kong-fu pants, slippers, and a black Chinese shirt. He figured since it had been a while since he practiced the art, he might as well look the part. 'Ran-chan would be disappointed if I got rusty on him! Heh. But all those sparring matches with Wu-man paid off. I haven't lost my touch.' He grinned at the thought and sat on the bench at the bus stop. 

He remembered how shocked Wufei had been when he walked in on Duo who was practicing in the yard away from everyone. It was funny, Wufei looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He offered to spar with him, and they hit it off. They've been pretty close since then and became good friends. He made Wufei promise not to tell anyone he practiced martial arts, he wanted to it to be there secret. He smiled at the memories.

He took out a map and traced the way he had to go with his finger. It would take him four days to get to Nerima by bus and walking, one day to get to his actual house. His violet eyes twinkled in delight. He would get to see his best friend after two years again! This could be fun! 'And maybe,' he thought. 'He'll come live with me after its time to leave!' 

Duo missed Ranma, it was like a part of him was missing when they weren't together. When he was together with Heero, he had hoped the hole in his heart would go away. But it never did. The breakup hit him hard, but he knew Heero just didn't love him that way. And neither did he.

He frowned. He couldn't like his best friend Ranma like that! It would ruin the whole friendship. Besides, Ranma was as straight as a line. He doesn't go for guys. Duo might scare him off if Ranma ever found out he goes both ways. He wiped the frown of his face and chuckled as his favorite song came on and waited for the bus.

The public bus stopped in front of the bench and the automatic door opened. Duo got up and grabbed his backpack. He climbed into the bus and paid the driver. He headed to the back of the bus and sat down alone where no one would bother him. He shifted around until he got comfortable on the old seat and looked out the window at the city as the bus passed through it. The sun slowly was going down, Duo could see, and that it was getting colder outside. He could see peoples' breath outside coming out their mouths in white puffs of moisture. 

He grinned and made obscene facial expressions at the people in the cars passing them. He chuckled when one guy flipped him off. He sat back and relaxed in the seat. He yawned and turned his music down and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep from the comfortable rhythm the motors of the bus. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ranma."

Ranma looked over at Nabiki who was holding an envelope in one hand. He gulped as he recognized Duo's handwriting. That was Duo's envelope! He must've forgotten to put it with the letter under the floorboard. Great, now Nabiki will be on his case.

"Y-Yes Nabiki?" He looked at her nervously, wondering what she was thinking about.

Nabiki smiled a predatory smile and looked Ranma in the eyes. She loved how she could bring this martial artist to his knees with a little bit of blackmail. Having that kind of power over him made her feel like a million yen.

"Who was this letter from, Ranma? In fact, who would write to you? And," she smiled a bit evilly. "Why did you hide it from me?"

He narrowed his eyes. He just remembered about all that money Nabiki hid from him and he smiled coolly. "I'm not the only one who was hiding something, Nabiki."

Nabiki looked at him coldly. "What all you talking about?"

Ranma smirked and through a book at her and by reflex, Nabiki caught it. She looked at the cover and her eyes widened a bit as she saw "Ranma1/2" written and she narrowed them and looked back at him. He layed back on the couch and looked at her. "Nice touch Nabiki, selling the story of my life in the form of a comic book. Since it IS my life you drew about, I get cut on the profits." He held out his hand. "I read up on how much the comic was making, You owe me 70% of all profits earned on the comic. I want my share."

Nabiki looked at him. 'Since when has he gotten this smart? Who told about it anyway? Hm.' She thought to herself. "Alright Saotome. You've made a point."

He stood up and walked past her toward the dojo. "Good to know! I don't want to money now, but when I do you better pay up Tendo." He grinned when Nabiki couldn't see and he walked out the house. 

Nabiki fumed in anger. No one got the best of her! Especially Ranma! She blinked in surprize for a moment. 'He never answered my question.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ranma smirked and practiced his kata. He got the best of Nabiki! The look on her face was priceless. He should have took her camara and snap a picture. He lost himself in the kata and went through his form of meditation, nothing could get through to him in this state of mind. He was finally getting the upper hand for some of his life and he felt wonderful. The best part was, his friend would be here soon.

He couldn't wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I need info back! Should I continue it? You decide!

E-mail me at [SlrMoon2oo@aol.com!][1]

-AlantisB

   [1]: mailto:SlrMoon2oo@aol.com!



	2. The Secret

****

Braids of a Feather

By AlantisB

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Gundam Wing in any way. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for my own damn story! ^.^

A/N: Thankyou all for all the nice reviews! ^.^ It made me feel all warm and fuzzy in the inside. But anyway I'll try hard to make this chapter better then the first, maybe longer too. If you liked this story, check out my other crossover with DBZ/GW called "Love of a Mortal" its due for a major rewrite but you can get the gist of what the story is about! Check it out!

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

OoOo Scene change!

On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOo

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW?!!!"

Ryoga growled looking around at the unfamiliar landscape. He trudged through the thick underbrush not minding the tiny scratches he was getting from thorns and sharp twigs. Things weren't going his way. He got a letter from one of his, if not his only, best friend who was due to arrive in Nerima in 3 days and he got lost! He cursed in anger and ran into a random direction.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!!" A familiar face appeared in front of his vision and Ryoga blinked, not too sure if he was seeing things or if that was really him.

"What's my fault Ryoga?" Ranma grinned at him. Ryoga blinked again for a moment. Was he in Nerima? Nah, not even HE was that lucky! Three days to spare.

"What are you doing in China, Ranma?" He sounded confused.

"Your in Nerima, P-chan." replied Ranma dryly, smirking at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. Great, of all the days to run into Ranma! 'Wait!' he thought. 'Maybe I could stay at the Tendo Dojo and then be able to stay in Nerima without getting lost for three days!'

Ranma scratched his head in confusion glancing over at Ryoga every now and then, lost in thought. Where was the 'Ranma, prepare to die!' or 'I'll kill you Saotome!'? This wasn't like Ryoga at all. He would've tried to smash him with his umbrella already or used 'Shi Shi Hokodan'.

"Hey Ryoga, you okay? You aren't acting like your normal self." Ranma sounded worried. Ha! Since when did Ranma care about him anyway? Running away from their fight in Middle School really pissed him off and he felt Ranma never cared about him at all.

"NO! I'm not okay." He glared at Ranma. 

"..." Ranma paused for a moment, thinking of wording his sentence correctly. "Did you get a letter from Duo?"

He found Ryoga smirking at him. Just like he remembered back in the old days. Him, Ryoga, and Duo in the middle school. All the pranks they would pull, it was fun. Then Ryoga sighed and held out his letter to Ranma who promptly snatched it from his hand and read through it quickly.

"Just like mine." said Ranma bitterly. "'Guess he couldn't bother to write us separate ones. Huh, P-chan?" 

Ryoga glanced at him a bit worried. Ranma sounded a bit bitter, but that can't be right. He was never bitter. 'I guess,' he thought. 'That he had hoped Duo would take more time in writing us after two years.' He hesitantly patted Ranma on the back. His friend-yes that was what they were-was upset. Not that he should not be, it was like Duo forgot all about them.

Ranma moved away from his touch and started to walk down the street. "Follow me Ryoga, you can stay at the Tendo Dojo till he comes. Don't tell anyone about it yet ok? I want it to be a surprise."

Ryoga sighed and shifted his pack on his back before frowning and following Ranma down the street. He didn't need help, but he couldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth. He might miss Duo's visit if he didn't follow Ranma. All he had to worry about now is how he was going to tell Duo about his curse. His shoulders slumped a bit. His depression started to build up. He could see it now, Duo would make fun of him. Laugh it all up and tease him. Probably dress him up with little baby clothes and all other things that would haunt his dreams forever. He shuddered. Good thing he still had water-proof soap or he would be in a real mess! Maybe the gods were smiling down on him today.

Slowly, a rip in the bottom of his pack opened up further and little white blocks of soap started to fall out at each step he took.

OoOoOoOoOo

Heero frowned as he continued to type away on his laptop. Where was Duo? It was like he disappeared. He was no longer on L2 anymore, he could tell from that. But there was no sign of Duo anywhere on any of the colonies. Maybe he was on Earth.

"Yuy, stop worrying about Maxwell. He's seventeen and can take for himself." Wufei frowned as he watched Heero still type away at the computer. What was the idiot doing? He walked out the room and headed downstairs for a drink. It wasn't like Maxwell wasn't able take care of himself, he was doing it long before any of them even thought of being pilots.

He remembered when Duo told him about his past. It was right after a good workout. The sun was rising and Duo was wiping himself off with a towel, gazing out the window at the sky. 

'Hey Wu-man, you know what I like best about Earth?' He remembered Duo saying.

'What?' he replied.

'The sunrise Wu-man! On L2, it wasn't like this at all. It..was like someone shut on a light switch in a room and everything got real bright.' Duo paused, lost in thought. 'I never told any of you guys about my past huh? Well..on L2, there wasn't much. Not enough water for anyone. Everyone was real poor.'

Wufei remembered the look on Duo's face when he said it. It was as if he knew what being poor was like. His eyes were so old then, not like the cheerful teen he knew. Duo continued speaking.

'I was living on the street since I was 3, I don't remember my parents at all. I use to help out other war orphans stealing food for them and all. Everyone dies around me Fei-chan. My best friend Solo died infront of me from the plague, and the only family I knew died in the Maxwell-Church mascure and I was the only survivor.' He paused, as if struggling for the right words. 'It's not fair Fei-chan.' He said finally. 'I think I like the sunrise on Earth best because..' he paused again.

Wufei watched him closely, not saying anything too afraid Duo would stop talking if he did.

'I like it best because its like the start of a whole new life each morning. Everything the day before is erased and you can start over again with a clean slate.The sun rising every morning is a miracle too many people never look at.' Duo then smiled at him sadly, before he flashed him a grin and the sadness was gone. He remembered when Duo walked out the room, and he was still standing there in shock. He never expected anything wise coming out from Maxwell's mouth, but it made him see Duo in a whole new light. He knew why Duo lived like he did during the war, to keep people happy.

He grabbed a cup from the shelf and opened the juice box before pouring the redish liquid into the class and sipped the sweet drink. He glanced at the clock and sighed at the time. 'Maxwell can take care of himself,' he thought. 'He's strong. If only Heero could think of it that way.' He put the cup in the sink when he finished the juice and headed into the practice area for a quick workout before starting dinner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Duo walked down the dirt path, kicking a rock every now and then. 'Being alone while traveling sucks.' He thought. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the town he arrived in before lowering his head again. That stupid bus driver forgot to wake him up and he was dropped off 10 miles from the station he was supposed to be at for the next bus. Life really sucked at the moment.

He put on his headphones and sang along with his favorite song. "..'Cuz, I'm a Teenage Dirt bag baby!" He bopped his head side-to-side as he grinned and got into the song, walking with a bounce in his step. He hummed the tune under his breath when he got to the part he forgot the words to. It was too bad the others never appreciated his taste for music. He never got to blast it in the house and sing along with it when the others were home. They called his music "noise" not "music". 

"Hmph. Bunch of guys with no taste at all!" He chuckled to himself and yawned a bit. He eyed the beautiful black motorcycle he just passed. What he would do for that bike! He'd make it to the Tendo Dojo all the more quickly with a bike like that. But, he promised not to steal anything he didn't need ever again. Besides, it's always the cocky thieves that got caught. Like bike thieves.

He really didn't need Oz or the police to find him and take him in. He and the others were considered terrorists in the eyes of the people. They didn't appreciate that they risked their lives to bring peace to the colonies-oh no-but they didn't like the fact that a bunch of teenagers kicked their asses! It wasn't fair, he coulda died but did anyone of those over-grown, over-pampered, preppies care? Nope! It would just be 'Aww, how sad.' in fake, overly dramatic voices.

The one thing he liked about Japan was it wasn't as hot as the desert. He sighed. That's the one thing he didn't like about Quatre at all. He could be in a sauna in the YMCA and he wouldn't feel a thing but Duo would be sweating like crazy. Why did all his cool base hideouts have to be in the desert?

He thought about the cell phone in his pack. He was glad Quatre gave him one. If he was ever in trouble or needed to be reached, the perky blond could just give him a call. But he knew Quatre wouldn't do it unless it was an emergency like Oz planning to build up again or something. Qautre was so polite and thoughtful for everyone. He use to give all the food they used in the safe houses that weren't eaten to the poor so that they could have something in their stomachs for the night.

His stomach growled in protest and he grinned, spotting a take-out Chinese shop and headed inside for a quick bite to eat before heading out on the road again to Ranma's house. "Speaking of food!" he said as his eyes twinkled in amusement as he thought about Ranma and Ryoga. 'I hope you guys haven't changed much over the years!' He chuckled and entered the shop. 'It wouldn't be the same if ya did.'

OoOoOoOoOo

Nabiki frowned as she counted up the total amount she would owe Ranma if she were to give him 70% of all the profits. There was no way she would give up all of that yen! What would a dumb jock like him do with all that money? He would use spend it away carelessly where as it could stay with her and be used properly in the stock market. Saotome will not get this money, she would make sure of that.

She counted the money again and set it into piles, which she would use to buy good stocks. She took out her account book and her pencil. She licked the tip of the pencil before writing down today's earnings she got out of the students who owed her money. 

Tomorrow Kuno would buy more pictures of his "Pigtailed Goddess" and the "Fierce Tigress" Akane. She grinned to herself as she selected the pictures from the pile she collected over the week. She knew Kuno would go for them, its the just the way he was. He was a fool, a big fool, who had a very deep pocket. 'Poor Kuno-baby,' she thought. 'If he found out his Pigtailed goddess was really a man, he would be devistated.' She smirked. 'He wouldn't believe it anyway. It would be Ranma's fault, like it always is.'

She got off her bed and put her notebook away, then hid the pictures in a secret shelf behind her desk. She folded up the money and stuffed it in her pocket. She grabbed her coat and walked out her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 'With all this money, I should be able to spend alittle for myself. I deserve it for all the hard work I do to keep this family going.' If it weren't for Ranma and his stupid panda father, they would have been kicked out of the house long ago. Of course, she would never admit that.

She headed to the ice cream store that was around the corner. Then ducked into the alley when she saw Ranma walking down the street-which was surprizing that he wasn't on the fence-with Ryoga trailing behind him. She frowned and took out her camera. She snapped a few shots, getting close-ups on the faces and body posture. Those two never get along, why would Ryoga willing follow behind Ranma? She trailed behind them, taking pictures and writing down notes to herself for later. This was a mystery. And Nabiki Tendo believed in solving all mysteries.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Duo licked his fingers as he finished the egg roll he bought at the take-out place. It was greesy, messy, and had strange tastes in it. But he was real hungry and he would have eaten worms if they had any flavor. He walked down the street on the sidewalk. Watching the people of the town talk, walk, and go about their business. This was his favorite thing to do, watch people.

He smiled and winked at the ladies giving off the Maxwell-charm he was so well known for. He eyed the men but kept to himself. He knew how Earth still rejected same-sex relationships so his glances were few and far inbetween.He finally made it to the bus station and went to the ticket booth. He grinned at the young lady.

"Excuse me miss, can I have my ticket changed? I seemed to have missed my bus. I'm sorry to cause any trouble." he winked at her and handed her the ticket. He whistled a tune he didn't remember the words for as he waited for the young lady to change his ticket.

"Is that all Mr. Maxwell?" The girl smiled at him, her badge shining in the sunlight, it reflected the name 'Emily' in white letters. She held out his ticket to him.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you miss.." he looked at her badge. "Emily. Pleasure having met you!" He took the ticket from her and walked away from the booth. He sat on a well-worn bench that had paint pealing off it and was rusted in a few places. He pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch. 'I can still make it.' Duo grinned to himself as he put his headphones back on listening to "Don't Fear the Reaper". 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Well? Did you like it? Back for the second chapter its Braids of a Feather! If you want me to continue, I want at least 5 more reviews. If I don't get them it'll take me a while to get the third chapter out. I'm not very good at writing on my own and I need support! Feedback, feedback, feedback!

Thanx for reading my story even if you didn't like it ^.~

-AlantisB


	3. The Gun

****

Braids of a Feather

By AlantisB

Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Ranma1/2, I'm just a poor little girl who has an over active imagination! ^.~

A/N: Wow! I got more reviews! ::beams:: I'm so happy! It's nice to know some people read my little stories. Well as you all know this is Chapter 3! ^.^ I'll try my hardest to make it better then the one before and maybe longer too. If I don't, don't be mad! I'm trying to write off the top of my head and it's hard. After I finish this story I'm thinking of doing another one I have no name for yet. It won't be a crossover. I also have another idea but it's a crossover with Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles since vampire stories seem to be so popular. If you think that's a good idea, please e-mail me and tell me! 

"....." talking

'.....' thinking

OoOoOo Change of scene

Well, on with the story!  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ranma glanced behind him every now and then to make sure Ryoga was still behind him. It wouldn't do if he got lost at the worst possible time. He knew Ryoga, like himself, missed Duo a lot and would hate himself if he missed one of the rare visits of Duo Maxwell.

He whistled a tune as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was a wonder really, why Duo would visit them now after all this time. Didn't soldiers get vacations? Or was that only when there was no war to be fought? He shrugged to him self as he knew no answer for his own questions.

'Poor Nerima,' he thought. 'I almost pity the district, with Duo here everything will get more crazy!' Last time the three of them got together at the middle school, Duo got kicked out, Ryoga got suspended, and he was picked up by his Pop and they headed out to China.

It wasn't his fault really; Duo didn't tell him cherry bombs would blow up the plumbing for the toilets.

The fact that Duo made them himself didn't really go unnoticed; the doctor was real angry at him. He remembered Duo was an orphan but was being taken care of by this old man named Doctor G. He didn't look too friendly and it was a wonder Duo got to do anything or be so happy. The one time he went to Duo's place, the Doctor was away and Duo was sick in bed. He was real pale and sickly looking. That was the first time he saw just how skinny he was.

Duo looked so small in his bed, it engulfed him in covers. His shirt was off and some of his ribs were showing. He had scars over his wrists that crossed paths with each other, he recalled. He sat on the bed next to Duo and the first tears in years, tears fell from his eyes. Duo had opened his eyes then and flashed him a weak smile. 

"We all have our secrets ne, Ran-chan?" That was all he said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He remembered walking out of the shabby apartment and going to Ryoga's house and telling him what he saw. Ryoga was angry, and wanted to go kill Doctor G for letting Duo get like that, but he convinced him it wouldn't do any good. That was a week before they had set the Cherry bombs off; Duo and the doctor disappeared and he left for China before getting to fight Ryoga one last time.

He blinked when he noticed they had reached the gates of the Tendo dojo. He looked behind him and he saw Ryoga was still with him.

"Come on Ryoga, you can stay in my room with me and Pops."

Ryoga looked up at him and nodded before walking up into the Tendo yard with him as he headed into the house.

OoOoOoOoOo

Akane started to frown when she saw Ranma with Ryoga-both not fighting like normal-walk into the house without any jokes, name calling, or fighting. It was unnatural. Didn't Ranma usually pick on Ryoga all the time and not be civil to him? She glanced in their direction again before walking out to the dojo to smash some bricks.

She remembered all the times Ranma would pick on poor Ryoga, make fun of his directional curse. Or calling him funny names like "Pig-Boy" and things like that. How can Ranma do that to such a sweet, innocent boy who doesn't do anything to Ranma at all! She started to get angry as she set up the bricks.

She backed up and started to smash them with a vengence repeating a simple phrase in her mind as she tried to make herself stronger. 'Its Ranma's fault, it's Ranma's fault.' Akane kept hearing the teases Ranma would say to her, the jokes, the flirting he would do with his other fiancees. 'Macho-tomboy! Uncute chick! Built as a brick!'

'SMASH' "..jerk.."

'Uncute tomboy!'

'SMASH' "..pervert.."

'B-but Akane!'

'SMASH' "RANMA NO BAKA!"

'CRASH' 

The dummy that had a pigtail attached to it; flew into the wall, broken and splitted in two. She breathed heavy for a moment before grabbing the towel she left at the side and dabbed her forehead with the cloth. She smiled to herself when she saw the damage she caused. Today was a good workout.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quatre sighed as he watched his beloved, who was dressed up in a clown costume and had a mask on, have knives thrown at him. How could Trowa not flinch when the knives hit by his face? That was a question he supposed he would never get answered.

The act finished and the crowd cheered as Trowa and Katherine bowed to the audience and walk out the center ring to the back of the tent. Quatre got up out of his seat and politely excused himself when he bumped into peoples' knees as he climbed out of his row. He walked around to the back of the tent and poked his head in smiling brightly at his lover.

"You did good today Trowa! There's a big crowd out today." He chirped in a happy mood since Trowa was not having knives thrown at him anymore today.

Trowa offered him a small smile as he took of his mask and started to change out of his costume. "I noticed." He said quietly as he pulled his dark green turtleneck over his head.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Trowa asked as he pulled his jeans on and looked over at Quatre.

Quatre gave him a nervous smile as he sat down on one of the crates. "Yes, it was a good show. It just makes me nervous when your having knives thrown at you." He offered him a small apologetic smile. 

Trowa nodded once before walking over to Quatre and sat down beside him. Quatre turned to him and looked at him questionably. "Did you hear from the others yet?" asked Trowa.

"Duo is here, on Earth, visiting some old friends. Heero is staying with Wufei at one of the old safe houses on L2. I gave Duo a cell phone so if we needed to reach him, he would get it. I don't know if he took his laptop with him."

"Duo has old friends? He was never on Earth before the operation meteor, was he?" Trowa glanced at Quatre, knowing he wasn't saying something. It confused him; his little one never hid anything from him.

Quatre looked at the ground and started to speak quietly. "He was on Earth for a short while when he was twelve; after he first met Doctor G and started his training. That was all he said he could tell me."

Trowa respected Duo's privacy and decided not to ask Quatre any more questions. He didn't want the violet-eyed pilot come back and yell at him for not trusting him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nabiki turned off the red light as she hung up the pictures she just developed to dry. She cleaned up then flipped on the normal light switch and the room filled with white light. She walked over to the pictures that were drip drying and looked closely. 

She looked at Ranma pictures first. She noticed the slight depressed expression on his face and his body language suggested it was a recent depression. She frowned. 'Ranma is never depressed. What happened to Saotome to make him like this?' she thought to herself.

She gazed at the Ryoga pictures now. Of course the obvious emotion was depressed, but his body language suggested hesitation. She moved her face closer and looked at his eyes. All she saw was worry. What would that pig be worried about? None of this made any sense. Ranma was depressed and pig boy was worried! They weren't fighting and Ranma actually stayed on the ground for once.

Nabiki took out her notebook and looked over the notes she wrote.

'Ryoga tailing Ranma 3 feet away.'

'Ranma moving slowly.'

'Both look lost in thought.'

She wrote more but decided that she had enough of reading today. Nabiki glanced at the clock. 9:45. Time for bed, she smirked as she collected the pictures after they were all dry and walked out the room. The door shut behind her and she walked back home.

OoOoOoOoOo

Duo stepped off the bus. It was dark now; the wind blew howling in the fresh fall air, whipping his braid along side of him. He grinned and walked down the street shifting his pack on his back every now and then. It was cold enough that he could see his breath when he breathed, but not enough coldness to be uncomfortable.

It was only 4 more days until he could see his friends again. He hoped Ryoga got his letter, he was taking a wild chance by actually mailing it to his house. The forever "lost boy" never actually made it to his house for long, without getting lost. 'I hope Checkers is okay. Ryoga is never home to take care of her.' He glanced around him and shifted the weight of his pack against his shoulders. He was being followed. He stopped walking and slid off his pack, dropping it to the ground.

"Come out, I know your there!" he called out into the darkness.

A group of six thugs walked out the shadows. Some carried bats, others carried knuckles and one carried a gun that could be seen in the belt of his pants but was covered by his shirt. The leader or at least who Duo thought to be the leader since he had the gun; which he thought Duo couldn't see-that was real pathetic, smirked. "You stepped into the wrong part of down, kid. Give us all your money!" His arrogance was not lost on Duo.

"And if I don't?"

The leader smirked and motioned his cronies to step forward with a flexing of his fingers on one hand. "We'll just have to take it by force!"

Duo tried not to roll his eyes at the cliche gang lines as he slid into a non-threatening stance. His arms folded behind his back, standing and rolling on the balls of his feet as he glanced at the thugs; his muscles seemingly relaxed but tense at the same time. It was one of the many stances of Anything Goes. 'Glad Ran-chan taught me some of his art, might have had a problem if he didn't.' He thought. He wasn't as good as Ryoga or maybe even Ranma about six years ago, but he knew enough to protect himself.

"You can't steal from Shinigami." Duo smirked slightly, noting that they were amateurs. Oh sure, they could probably pickpocket and rob a house, but could they steal a moble suit at the age of twelve from an Oz base without getting caught?  


He doubted it very highly.

"Shinigami? Ha! He thinks himself to be the God of Death! Guess we'll have to change that huh?" said one of the thugs. The others nodded in agreement and attacked Duo.

Duo rolled into action; when the first thug with a bat reached him he ducked under the swing and punched the guy in the stomach while grabbing the wrist that held the bat and snapped the bones creating a sickening cracking noise. He grabbed the bat with his hands before preforming a back handspring with one hand, just as one of the thugs with knuckles punched the thug with the knuckles that just tried to hit him with the bat knocking the guy out cold. 

He landed into a crouching position as he then twisted around to look behind him and smacked the bat hard into the two other thugs with bats, on the shins. They cried out as they fell to the ground since their legs were broken and couldn't support them anymore. He jumped up and out the way of the last thug with knuckles who knocked out the other guy, tried to punch him. He grinned and used the bat to trip the guy before crescent kicking the knuckle guy into a brick wall. 

Duo was feeling very proud of himself for having kicked their asses without a lot of martial art practice. But then he heard a 'click' sound as the safety of a gun was turned off.

Duo turned around slowly to the leader who held a gun to him. The guy was grinning evilly at him. 'Oh shit..' was the only thought that came to Duo's mind as the gun went off.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? I know I'm evil to put a nice cliffhanger there. Call it the influence of all other authors who put evil cliffhangers that I hate so very much! ^.~ 

Please e-mail me or write a review to tell me what you think! Pleeeeease! Thankyou!

Any comments? Questions?

Think I need to improve my writing more?

[Slrmoon2oo@aol.com][1]

E-mail me there.

-AlantisB

   [1]: mailto:Slrmoon2oo@aol.com



	4. The Stranger

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Ranma1/2 'cuz if I did, I would not be so poor right now that its hard to afford my own freakin lunch at school! ^.^  
  
A/N: ::eyes are all wide:: Wow..Ya know, I didn't ever think I'd get so many responses to one of my stories. I'm so glad people like it! ::wink:: Sorry it took longer then my other chapters to get out, but well...I needed a day break so now here's the next chapter! ::grins:: Alot of people told me I'm very evil for putting that cliffhanger there but well..I'm a very evil person! Infact I usually RPG all evil people hehe.  
  
I'm boring you huh? You wanna know what happens to Duo right? Okay! On with the Story!  
  
  
  
Talking "..."  
Thinking '...'  
Scene change OoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
11:45PM  
  
Wufei grumbled in annoyance as he put a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. What the hell does a guy have to do for some sleep? He pulled the pillow down some and glanced at the red letters shining on his clock. It's almost midnight who in their right mind would be up at this ungodly hour! Worse yet, who would call him?  
  
He sighed in defeat as he got out of bed pushing the hair that got into his face behind his ear as he stumbled to the videophone. He hit the answer key and put on the worst scowl he ever had.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Sally PO looked grim as she gazed at Wufei from the other side of the screen. Her eyes had bags under them and her curled hair wasn't as neat as it usually is.   
  
"Sorry to wake you up Wufei. But it's really important." she replied.  
  
He still gave her the worst glare he could muster in his sleephazed mind. It wasn't as intense as his normal glares that he usually gave Maxwell but it was all he could come up with.  
  
"Well woman? Get on with it! I want to get back to bed."  
  
"I need you to get all the gundam pilots and meet me at the Preventers office on Earth in the United States." Wufei was instantly awake when he heard the answer. He switched to his business mode.  
  
"What happened?" asked the Asian.  
  
Sally even looked grimmer as she gazed at Wufei. He didn't like what he saw in her eyes at all. Not one bit!  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone in such a short time, just gather the gundam pilots and get here as fast as you can." Sally said.  
  
"I can get Yuy, Winner, and Barton, but Maxwell is gone." Wufei narrowed his eyes. He still couldn't believe Duo left without telling him anything. They were friends and he should've said something.   
  
Sally looked startled. "Duo is gone?"  
  
"He left without telling me or Heero anything. He just up and left one night. All his stuff is gone and there is no trace of him on L2. Yuy thinks he is on Earth." He frowned. "It was irresponsible of him but what can you expect of Maxwell?"  
  
She looked worried. They needed Duo but he was one of the best stealth pilots in the whole team. If Heero couldn't find him, then who could? That was one of the reasons Duo had been chosen for a gundam pilot. Despite his three-foot long braid and ameythest eyes, he could vanish in a crowd anywhere. It was almost like magic; it was eerie how he could appear out of no where and scare the shit out of you when you were on full alert. The fact he was a master thief and knifemen also added to his favor of piloting a gundam.  
  
She looked down at the sheets on her desk then looked up at Wufei again. "Get the others and come here to Earth. We'll figure out what to do when you get here."  
  
He nodded. "We'll be there in a week, woman. Now can I get back to sleep?" he demanded.  
  
She offered him a small smile. "Yes, sorry to bother you at such an hour Wufei."  
  
Without a thought he shut off the console and climbed back into his futon bed and covered himself with the blanket. He yawned and rolled onto his side. He filed away all the important information for tomorrow and slowly feel asleep.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Ryoga rolled over on his futon. Then he did it again after another two minutes. He stuffed the pillow over his head after five minutes and tried to shut out the noise. How can anyone sleep with such a loud, drowning noise that didn't even allow him to think much less sleep?  
  
Genma scratched at his fur on his back with a paw and rolled over onto his back. The noise stopped and for a moment, Ryoga thought he could finally get some sleep. He snuggled into his futon and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.  
  
Genma opened his mouth and sucked in alot of air then blew it out loudly. He repeated the process several times, not stopping once.  
  
Ryoga growled and smacked Genma with his pillow to shut him up. The noise didn't stop. He glanced over to see how Ranma was doing. He was fast asleep with his covers everywhere and had his arms and legs spread out all over the place. His white tank top was all bundled up to the top of his chest and his blue boxers were showing underneath the covers. There was a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Damn it all! It wasn't fair! How can Ranma get some sleep while he had to suffer and not get any? He couldn't leave the room, in fear that he would get lost and miss the chance of seeing his friend. But he all the same couldn't stand Mr. Saotome's loud snoring! Tomorrow he is definitely kicking Genma out into the dojo to sleep for the night.  
  
He gazed at the clock and it read 12:00AM, blinking in red light.  
  
He sighed again but this time in hopelessness as he got out a book to read and tried to forget about sleeping tonight.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Duo climbed back into consciousness. His senses started to come back to him slowly. He cracked his eyes open. He opened them wider and looked around. He was in an alley; there was no bullies lettering the ground, no bats or knuckles lying about him. The trashcans were all covered with tin tops and it smelled like rotten eggs and diapers.  
  
His pack was beside him and he looked on, real confused. He tried to sit up and barely surpressed crying out in pain. The pain exploded in the side of his stomach, his hands lying next to him could feel a sticky wetness. He lifted his hand and looked at it in the crude alley streetlight. It was all red from blood. His blood.   
  
He gasped out in pain as he sat up slowly, forcing himself to move to lean against the wall. He sat there breathing heavily for a moment then glanced around him. His shirt was in tatters beside him. The once black long sleeve Chinese shirt was reduced to ribbons, which would look really good at the end of his braid. But he dismissed the thought; this isn't the time for that. Thinking of his braid, he could feel his hair was loose from it. It was spread about him in a wave of golden, amber brown tresses.  
  
He used part of the tattered shirt to wrap around his torso to stop the blood flowing and used the other part to wipe his hands off to get rid of the blood. Then he struggled to stand up. He grabbed his pack with difficulty and started to walk out of the alley using the wall for support.   
  
He didn't get very far before he had to rest again. He sagged against the wall. He was losing too much blood; he wouldn't make it if he kept bleeding like this. He needed help. But where? He wasn't sure he was in the same town any more. He almost growled in determination and stood upright again.   
  
He got out of the alley but still used the wall for support as he walked down the street slowly. He stumbled every now and then and rested for about five minutes before he would go on again. He managed to get to the business district before his vision began to blur.  
  
He was starting to get numb and he wasn't sure if his legs would support him anymore. He stumbled to the nearest store he could see and leaned against the door and ring the doorbell. His vision finally gave out on him and he felt himself falling. He could hear a faint, far away voice before seeing someone with brown hair in a white bow. Then he was blacking out.   
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Ukyo woke to an annoying buzzing noise and glanced over at the clock. It was 1:00AM in the morning. Why was her alarm going off right now? Was it time to open already? She blinked back the sleep from her mind and realized it wasn't her alarm making that annoying noise, it was the doorbell to the downstairs restaurant.  
  
She got out of bed and threw some clothes on. She grabbed her giant spatula and stomped down the stairs intending to gave this person a piece of her mind. She growled low and stomped over to the door holding her battle spatula ready to smack the person senseless and unlocked the door and swung it open.  
  
She gasped in surprise when someone collapsed in her doorway with no shirt on and a heavy looking pack. She at first thought it was a girl because of the long hair but when she saw the chest she knew immediately it was a guy.   
  
"Oh my god!" she squeaked out.  
  
That wasn't what surprised her thought, it was the blood that was slowly leaking out of the makeshift bandage of what looked to be a tattered shirt. She dropped the spatula and took off the person's pack. She lifted the person and was again surprised at the lightweight of the stranger.   
  
She walked with the stranger in her arms to the back room of the restaurant she owned, "Ucchan's", where she kept storage boxes and supplies in. She laid the man on the floor and immediately went to the phone. She dialed Dr. Tofu's office and tapped her foot waiting for someone to pick up. 'Pick up! Come on, pick up!' she thought.  
  
A groggy voice answered the phone. "Uh..Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu? Come quick this is Ukyo! Some guy came to my door and collapsed in the doorway! He's lost alot of blood. I took him to my back room but he needs help! " She said quickly, glancing at her backroom door, hoping that the doctor was half awake now to understand her.  
  
He sounded much more awake over the phone when he answered her again. "Find some way to stop the bleeding and I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her then he hung up.  
  
Ukyo thought quickly as she hung up the phone. She grabbed one of her towels and ran into the back room and took off the tattered bandage. She pressed the towel to the wound and saw it was only a small hole, about an inch thick. Her eyes widened and she put more pressure on the wound seeing all the blood spurt out.  
  
'A gun shot wound..Someone shot this guy!' she thought. The stranger groaned in pain, and started to gasp trying to wake up from the depths of his mind. She realized she put a little too much pressure and lessened up on it a bit.  
  
The door could be heard opening and then quick footsteps heading to the storage room. Dr, Tofu walked in and took over where Ukyo left off. He took out his supplies and whipped the wound area clean with alcohol and special herbs he mixed up that would make the patient feel no pain around the area. He frowned at the bullet wound and got out his scalpel and tweezers. He set to work.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Cologne woke from her dreams and frowned in thought. What had wakened her? She got off her bed and grabbed her staff. Then used the five-foot staff to climb onto the roof and gazed out over Nerima.  
  
She had felt an ancient power being used. It couldn't be Happy, he hasn't been seen since the failed wedding incident. It wasn't her; she was sleeping. So who had used such an ancient power tonight that had woken her?  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Quatre woke from his dreams in a gasp; he was shaking and sweating in cold sweat. His eyes darted around before he relaxed in his lover's arms that had pulled him close.  
  
"Bad dream?" he murmured.  
  
Quatre looked over into Trowa's green forest eyes and smiled weakly. "No, I don't think it was a dream." he replied.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked at his little one in a questioning gaze. Quatre sighed as he snuggled close to him and closed his eyes.  
  
"I felt something with my space heart. Something really old and I felt a lot of pain. I think someone is in trouble," he said quietly.  
  
Trowa hugged him closer burying his face in his blonde hair. "I'm sure it was a dream Quatre. Get some sleep and it will be all better in the morning."  
  
Quatre nodded slowly and slipped into his dreams again but it was filled with ancient power and a world of pain.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Well? How to you like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me please! I really want to know.  
  
Thanks for reading my story and the next chapter should be out real soon.  
-AlantisB  
SlrMoon2oo@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Fiancée

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 5  
  
  
AN: HI all! ::grins:: One person asked me about the pairings in this fic. Hm, well it goes like this... Heero use to be Duo's old lover until they split apart. The reason was one; Duo even though he loved Heero, felt it was better that they shouldn't have a relationship based purely on sex. Heero agreed much to Duo's surprised and Ta Da! No more 1x2  
Thats all I'll tell you for now since in Chapter 2, I already hinted at a past relationship with Heero. So there! ::sticks out her tounge.  
  
I hope you all enjoy my story cuz it takes me at least two hours to write one chapter! .  
Okay well, On with the Story!  
  
".." talking  
'..' Thinking  
OoOo Scene change  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero turned away from his laptop and looked at Wufei. He was dressed in his white Chinese clothes and he had his pack with him. Heero raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"That woman, Sally called. We're to go to the Preventor's office in the United States ASAP." Said the Asian.  
  
"Hn." He closed the laptop and stood up. He went over to his closet and opened the door. He grabbed the black bag that held all his clothes, personal supplies, weapons and of course ammo. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the laptop and stuffed it in the bag. He headed to the door.  
  
"Lets go." Wufei followed in step behind him as they set out to their carriers which held their gundams and would also transport them to Earth.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki headed to the Cafe where she would meet Kuno. It was Saturday, and it was time for the big wad of bills she was sure to con out of the rich village idiot each week. She opened the door of the Cafe and smiled at the bell that chimed her entering. The smell of coffee beans and boiling water met her nose and she sat in her own little booth.  
  
A waitress came over and asked if she would like anything. Nabiki ordered a cup black coffee with half-and-half milk in it. The waitress wrote down the order and left Nabiki to her business. She lifted her arm and checked her watch.   
  
The bell chimed as another person entered. She smirked, 'Right on time' she thought. Quick steps headed over in her direction before sliding into the seat across from her in the booth. The man looked at her seriously.  
  
"Ah, Nabiki Tendo! You have pictures of my pigtailed goddess and the fierce tigress named Akane Tendo that the gods have blessed me with?" he looked as if he were on an addiction to a drug and needed more to keep functioning. 'What a pathetic, stinking rich man.' She thought to herself.  
  
She reached into her coat and pulled out a large yellow envelope then unclasped the flap and pulled out 5-set pictures. She spread them on the table as the waitress gave Nabiki her coffee.  
She took a sip of her coffee and smirked at Kuno.  
  
"5-set pictures. Two sets, one of Akane and the other of your pigtailed goddess. 1000 yen. Take it or leave it."  
  
Kuno frowned at her. "Surely you rob me with that price!"  
  
Nabiki looked at him cooly. "100 yen, Kuno-baby! If you can't afford it.." she trailed off for effect as she started to put the pictures back into the envelope.  
  
He slammed down a few yen bills in front of her. "Sold, Tendo!" He grabbed the pictures and walked away gazing down at them, grinning.  
  
Nabiki took another sip of her cup and grinned cat-like. 'Too easy.'  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Kuno snorted in disgust as he threw the pictures away in a nearby trash can; where no one would see the pictures. He shook his head as he walked down the street. Tendo was easy to fool, thinking she had him under her thumb. It was only a matter of time before the corporation he now worked under will take what was theirs in the first place and create total peace in the world.  
  
He couldn't believe what he had found out about the Space Wars. How could some people his age do such a thing do a company who just wanted to keep justice. Surely they must work for the dark ones like that sorcerer named Ranma Saotome! How else could children kill so many lives? Demons! All of them!  
  
And he will make sure that justice will be served and the Demons will be eliminated.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Tofu walked out of the storage room and looked at the impatient young woman in front of him. He smiled and finished wiping his hands. "He will do fine, Ukyo. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked and the bullet missed any vital organs so in a few days he should be fine. But he has lost a lot of blood so I suggest when he wakes he be given these," he held up a bottle to her he had taken out of his medical bag. "And he is to stay in bed for two days after regaining consciousness. Unless of course, you feel that he should leave all the more sooner is up to you."  
  
She shook her head and smiled and thanked the doctor before he left. She walked over to the young man who was now lying on a spare futon she had found. He was beautiful. She blinked. 'Where did that come from? I love Ran-chan!' But this person had such beautiful long hair, and the eyes, she wanted to see what color his eyes were. She thought they might be blue, he looked like a foreigner. Perhaps he was visiting someone, or maybe on a training journey? She didn't know and she didn't want to pry through his stuff to find out. She would have to wait until he woke up.  
  
'I wonder, who would shoot such a friendly, kind boy.' She thought to herself.  
  
His head moved over to the side slight, and his eyelids twitched. She watched closely as he slowly opened his bright, wide, amethyst eyes. He sat up, or tried to as he soon fell onto the futon on his back. He groaned and his eyes slid shut for a moment before he turned his head and opened his eyes again. He was looking at her.  
  
"Where..am I? W..who are you?" he rasped out in a scratchy throat. She got up and walked over to him and handed him the glass of water she had taken from the counter.   
  
"Take some water, hun. Then you can talk."  
  
He glanced at her suspiciously before grabbing the cup weakly. He gulped down the water in one swallow and looked over at her again. He handed her the cup. This time he repeated the questions again in a more pleasant voice.   
  
"You're in Nerima, sugah. I'm Ukyo the chief of this restaurant named 'Ucchan'. Nice to meet you, hun. You got a name, sugah?"  
  
He grinned at her and weakly grabbed her hand and shook it. "It ain't sugah, but I love sweets all the same," he winked at her. "'Names Duo. You said this was Nerima?" He looked over at her and sat up on his own slowly, but he looked to be getting stronger.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "That's right, sugah. This is the Nerima district of Tokyo."  
  
Duo grinned and tried to stand up but was pushed back down by Ukyo. "Nuh uh, hun. The doctor said I'm not allowed to let you get up for two days. And I plan on following Doctor's orders."   
  
Duo grinned. "At least one of us is." She looked up suddenly. "Oh!" she blushed. "I forgot to give you this," she handed him the bottle. "The doctor said it'll take away the pain." Duo nodded and took out two pilled and popped them in his mouth and swallowed.   
  
He looked down at the bandages. 'This guy is pretty good, not too tight; but not loose enough that'll fall off me in two seconds.' He looked up at the young woman.  
  
"Hey uh, Ukyo, right?" she nodded. "Can take a quick shower or somethin'? My hair is all in clumps and stuff."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "Why, of course sugah. You'd want to get all that blood out of it before it really messes up your hair."  
  
He smiled at her and reached into the pack that was lying next to him. She must've laid it next to him when, he was being all cleaned up by this doctor she talks about. He dug around in it and pulled out his shampoo, conditioner, brush, and of course his priest outfit since his other set of clothes were ruined.  
  
Ukyo helped him up and led him to the shower upstairs and winked. "Now, don't you use up all my hot water, sugah! I still have to take a shower." He grinned at her in response. She shut the door and Duo sagged against the wall, sighing. He then set about the task of taking off the bandage so it doesn't get wet.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
A half hour Later..  
  
  
  
Duo slowly made it down the stairs. He was feeling better and his side didn't hurt him. Man, that doctor must have him on the good stuff. He hoped Ukyo wasn't being billed with his medical treatments.  
  
He saw Ukyo had her grill open and was serving people fresh Japanese pizza. He almost gagged. Nothing was as good as American pizza-everything else was just nasty. He watched amazed as she cooked the pizza in under a minute flat and flipped it onto the heating oven to keep the pizza warm until customers came to the place, and sauced with a cute message, all ready to eat.   
  
He realized she was using martial arts to cook like she did. He grinned, now this was his kind of babe. He could think of the possibilities of cooking under a minute in the restaurant business. He sat in a chair just watching her cook for her customers.  
  
"Ya know, you can go shower now." She jumped and the pizza she was flipping was flying in the air. Duo reacted before he could think, he grabbed the pizza plate and ran to catch the pizza. He lifted the plate a bit and caught the pizza without spilling anything and put the dish onto the table before sagging against it in pain from moving too fast too soon.  
  
"Don't scare me like that sugah! And don't move around too fast yet, you'll get hurt." She took a good look at him. He was dressed in black pants that flared a little at the hip, a preacher's shirt and collar with the sleeves rolled up, and his hair was braided down his back. His black shoes shined a bit and he winked at her when he noticed her checking out his clothes.  
  
"I ain't a preacher or anythin, if that's what you're thinkin. I just like this outfit." Said the American.  
  
Ukyo nodded and motioned him to sit. "Now, I'm curious hun. Before I take my shower can you care to tell me why you were shot and how you ended up at my door?"  
  
Duo folded his arms thoughtfully. "Well, I was headin to Nerima to see a couple of old friends of mine and I just got off a bus. Some thugs jumped me and I took five of 'em out but the leader shot me. Then I blacked out and woke up in an alley." He shrugged and grinned at her cheerfully. "But I'm fine, I ain't in too bad of a fix."  
  
"Who's your friends, sugah. Maybe I know them." She wanted to know what kind of sane man would head into Nerima where there are plenty of sane districts to visit in Tokyo.  
  
"Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. Or is it Saotome Ranma and Hibiki Ryoga? I don't get the way this country has the last name first thing." He shrugged confused.  
  
"Ranma and Ryoga? You know them both?!" she yelled.  
  
"Um.." he sweat-dropped nervously. "Is that a problem or something?" He suddenly found himself with a rather sharp looking spatula at his neck.  
  
"You aren't planning on attacking my fiancée, are you hun?" She stated with a threat.  
  
He gulped then blinked. "Ryoga got a financee? The lucky guy!"  
  
She blinked. "No not lost boy, Ranma is my fiancée."  
  
His eyes widened. "Ranma has a fiancée?"  
  
She sighed and took the spatula away from his neck and sat down next to him. "Three."  
  
He looked confused again. "Huh?"  
  
She glanced at him. "He has three fiancées."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sneezed. He looked around him and shrugged as he battled for food with his Pop at the breakfast table. Nabiki had gone out early while he and Pops were sparring so, no breakfast with the ice queen. Akane was fuming over something he did, he didn't remember but with her it was always something. Ryoga was still sleeping upstairs.   
  
He had felt bad for Ryoga, he knew how loud his dad is and he probably didn't get a wink of sleep last night so he allowed Ryoga to sleep in. It wasn't his fault that Ryoga would miss breakfast; that was his problem.  
  
He finished eating and headed up the stairs.  
  
He walked into the room to see Ryoga still sleeping and he rolled his eyes. He walked over and kicked him in the side. "Ryoga. Get up buddy! It's nine o'clock already you pig!"  
  
Ryoga rolled over and seemed to ignore Ranma's attempt to wake him up. He was having a fantastic dream about being free of his curse and living happily ever after eating pork. Pork buns, pork rolls, bacon, pork chops-  
  
"RYOGA!" Ranma kicked him hard in the side and his breathing hitched as he sat straight up.   
  
"RANMA THIS IS ALL-Oh. Damn why the hell did you wake me up! I was having a good dream." He complained as he glared at Ranma.  
  
"It's nine O'clock and sleeping late will just make you even more tired. You missed breakfast." Replied Ranma who smirked at him.  
  
"Hn. Okay let me get dressed and all. Get out."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and walked out the room to wait for Ryoga to hurry up and get his butt out here so they could plan what to do when Duo got here.  
  
Ryoga came out a few minutes later dressed in his normal clothes and Ranma led him down stairs where he made himself a sandwich without getting lost.  
  
He chewed into it thoughtfully when he finished making it and thought about what could they do when Duo got here. It had been such a long time since any of them had any real fun, at least he could say that for Ranma and him. But Duo was an entire matter.  
  
Would they still pull some pranks? He didn't know but he knew that Duo had the best mind for creating the ultimate fun wherever they are. It didn't matter what it involved. He was like a thriller to walk around, he could create more chaos around him then Ranma could to draw it.   
  
He chuckled to himself and he looked out the window to see the bright sunny sky. It was going to be a good day.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? I made the Duo part extra long for all those people who felt that they needed a longer part. Here ya go! ^.^  
  
-AlantisB  
SlrMoon2oo@aol.com  
  
  



	6. The Meeting

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Disclaimer: ARGH! I forgot to add this to Chapter five. Ok well you all know I don't own any characters in this fanfiction so don't go suing my ass for shit I ain't do. ^.~  
  
A/N: Heh, a chapter a day keeps the awful flames away! Anyway I'm glad people liked Ch.5. I know that I did make a few mistakes but it was nine o'clock and I was tired and I still didn't do my Spanish homework. Thanks for reading my stories (again, you must be sick of me doing that.) Oh yeah! Someone asked me if this was going to be a Duo/Ranma fanfic. I have only one thing to say to that.......It's a secret! ::winks:: But Duo obviously has a little crush from his younger years on Ranma but wow wait till he sees him now! Ok, ok, I'm shutting up now so you can go read the story.  
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
OoOo scene change  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
The screen blipped as a familiar blonde hair, blue-green eyed teen appeared on screen. He smiled at them politely. "Hello, Wufei. Good afternoon, Heero." He greeted them with a bit of forced cheerfulness. Acting wasn't his forte; that was Duo's job.  
  
Heero looked up at he screen and folded his arms. "Hn." He gazed into Quatre's eyes then looked over his shoulder to the green-eyed companion next to the blonde. "Trowa."  
  
Trowa smiled a small smile. "Heero."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow in question at the pair of lovers. "Did you get the message from Sally Po?" he stated in a monotone voice.   
  
Trowa nodded to him. "We are to head to the Preventor's base in the United States and await further instructions." He looked at Heero. "Quatre seems to know where Duo is but he won't tell me. He said Duo is on Earth visiting friends."  
  
Quatre blushed in shame. He looked at Heero worriedly. "I'm sorry but it was just Duo..he looked so sad. He missed some friends he met on Earth when he was twelve and hadn't seen them since," he paused for a moment. "I have a way to reach him but I won't do it until its necessary. He really needed to see his other friends."  
  
Wufei then spoke up. "Winner it could be important and you're just going to let Maxwell walk all over you so that he could get special privileges?" he almost yelled at Quatre for being weak. But he stopped himself in time.   
  
He knew how Duo was, sometimes when he let the mask slip he had deep sadness and pain. Maybe these friends of his will make him feel better. He just couldn't shake the feeling of unease he was getting. He sighed, "If it is important, you'll get in touch with Maxwell at the base in seven days." He turned the screen off.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared at her blankly. "Okay," he took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. He has three fiancées: One is Akane Tendo; heir to the Tendo School of Martial Arts and the engagement is arranged. A Chinese amazon from a hidden tribe named Shampoo, that became Ranma's fiancée because he defeated her in battle," he paused. Then Ukyo nodded that he had it right.   
  
He continued: "She is also cursed to change into a cat which he's deathly frightened of, and then there's you, his best friend from when he was six. You were engaged when his father sold your family yatta? And you've been chasing after him for 10 years before you found him?" Ukyo nodded again.  
  
He grinned suddenly and leaned back into his chair. "And I thought my love life was fucked up." Duo chuckled and he winced in pain, bringing his hand to his side when the laughing moved his wound. Ukyo handed him the bottle again and he took two more tablets out and swallowed them with the cup of water he had near him. "Thanks."  
  
She smiled. "No problem, sugah. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take me a hot bath." He nodded to her and watched her go upstairs. He got up a bit slowly and quickly wrote her a note and left it on the table. He went over to his pack and grabbed the black baseball cap he often wore and the piece of paper with Ranma's address on it.   
  
Duo walked out of "Ucchan's" and headed down the street at a semi-normal pace. He grinned and looked around at the sights of the Nerima city life around him. People walked by him without a second glance like he wasn't there. The sidewalks were a bit crowded but he had managed not to bump into anyone.  
  
He spotted a dojo sign and grinned when he read the Japanese Kanji. "Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grabbling." He mused to himself out loud. He walked to the little gate and let himself in. He walked up the steps of the porch and noticed the koi pond and the dojo. 'Nice place, Ran-chan is movin up in the world.' He thought wistfully.  
  
He raised his hand and made it into a fist. He knocked twice at the door and tried his best to look presentable. A young woman no more then twenty opened the door. She had lovely brown eyes and brown hair. The hair was held out of her face by a bow she tied loosely to her hair. She smiled at him warmly and he noticed she had an apron on and housewife clothes.  
  
"Um, excuse me young miss? I was wondering if a young man by the name of Ranma Saotome lived here?" he asked hopefully. She really was a pretty girl. Too bad he didn't flow that way.  
  
"Ranma? Yes he is. Would you like to come in sir?" she asked politely. She moved away from the door a bit and opened it wider for Duo to step in. He grinned at her and walked into the house. "I'll go get him for you." Duo was strongly reminded of Quatre in this young girl. She had a purity about her that allows everyone to trust her right away.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, ma'am!" He tipped his hat to her and lifted her hand and kissed it. "I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell." He winked at her and watched as she blushed.  
  
"I'm Kasumi Tendo, welcome to my home." She smiled to him then left him alone to go upstairs.  
  
He turned around and looked around the house with his eyes. It was a nice, small, cluttered house filled with pictures and ancient statues. Ugh, how could they stand the cramped spaces? He knew he couldn't. He heard two people walking down the stairs; then he heard gasps.  
  
"DUO!" he turned to look behind him and there was Ranma and Ryoga. He blinked in surprise at Ryoga.   
  
"Figures, the one time I send a letter to your house Ryo-chan, you actually find it and get here on time." He stated, grinning like a manic. He saw Ryoga fumed and he bounded over but not with his normal fast pace, a little slower. He grabbed both Ryoga and Ranma into a huge hug and squeezed as hard as he could with his injuries.  
  
"Alright punks, I gotcha right where I want 'cha! See?" he faked a mobster voice. He laughed and gave them both noogies of death and messing up their hair.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Watch the hair man!" yelled Ranma as he got out of Duo's grip. Ryoga actually grinned seeing Ranma's hair was as wild as his name. No spot was left untouched. The only neat thing of his hair was his braid. "What are you grinning at P-chan!"   
  
"You."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Aww come on guys, if you fight I'll have to punish ya both. And you know how hard I punish, ne?" Duo's eyes glinted dangerously as he smirked at them. Ranma and Ryoga snapped to attention.  
  
Both of them noticed how Duo seemed a bit out of breath and saw he leaned on one foot. He was injured. They glanced at each other and an unspoken agreement was made. "Come on Duo, I know the perfect spot we could talk." Said Ranma as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Cologne sat on the roof again looking over the city. The Nekohaten wouldn't be open for another hour or so. As such, she was allowed the pleasure of relaxing. Her eyebrows shot up, she felt the ancient aura. It had pasted this restaurant just recently. It wasn't as if the person was displaying the aura or parading it around; that would be foolish. The problem was, there was so much of the aura that it was literally dripping off the person.  
  
It was leaving a clear trail for her to follow. Then she felt a tiny bit of the power being used. Probably unconsciously, she supposed, and pursed her lips as she tried to figure out what to do. The trail suddenly vanished. The trail was not to be sensed any longer. Perhaps it had felt her gentle probing and covered its tracks.  
  
She smiled evilly and looked over the city again. It was just a matter of time before the person slips up. And she had all the time in the world.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki watched the threesome talking on the roof from her hiding spot. She had heard the young man come in and then proceeded to treat Ryoga and Ranma like brothers. And the two actually got along and haven't fought once today. To make her even more curious was the preacher outfit the young man dressed in and the long braid running down his back.  
  
She held out her listening device and focused on the conversation.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Duo blinked and looked over at Ranma who wore a grim face. Ryoga was next to him and had his arms folded. They were both staring him down. He gave a sheepish grin and laughed nervously. "I uh, was shot."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "By who!? When! You should still be in bed or somethin!" the angry boy glared at Duo.  
  
Duo gulped and held up his hands in the "I surrender" pose. "Ran-chan it ain't that bad! It missed all my vital organs and stuff. I've had worse." He sounded firm. "You can't baby me man, I'm fine. Seriously!"  
  
Ranma sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry its just me an' Ryoga worry about you an' all. When you didn't write us we thought somethin bad happened." Ranma sounded a bit upset and he frowned. "I mean we're like brothers Duo-chan, Braid brothers." He looked up and winked at Duo.   
  
Duo grinned and folded his arms in a thinking pose. "Ah, but brother dear what of young Ryo-chan? He has no braid!" Ranma played along and got into a thinking pose too. Then they both turned and looked at Ryoga evilly. He gulped. 'This is NOT good! There ganging up on me!'  
  
He glanced at them both nervously before Ranma tackled him and Duo cackled. "Your gettin braided Ryo-chan!" Ryoga's eyes widened and he struggled. "NO way!"  
  
Ranma held Ryoga down while Duo sat on his back and took off all of Ryoga's bandanas and Ryoga's hair fell a little past his shoulders. "Stop! Come on guys this isn't funny!" Duo chuckled gleefully.  
  
"Why Ryo-chan, you grew it out! Hm, now we'll have to do something for that long hair of yours!" Duo cackled again and set to work.  
  
Ryoga closed his eyes and awaited his fate. When those two ganged up on him he stood no chance. He heard the snapping of an elastic band and felt the weight on his back lift off him. Duo held up his hands with both his index and thumbs touching together to create a box. He looked through it and winked at Ranma. "I just love our work!"  
  
Ryoga got up as Duo took out a small pocket case and held up a mirror. "Check out the new look, Ryo-chan!" Ryoga stepped closer and looked into the mirror. His hair was tied back like Ranma's but it didn't hang up in the air like his. The braid laid on his back and he had to admit, it did look good. He grabbed his bandanas from Duo and put them on again. He gave the mirror a fanged smile and noticed both Ranma and Duo were grinning like idiots.  
  
Duo held out his hand and grinned widely in his cheerful smile. "Braid brothers, right?" Ranma put his hand on top of Duo's and they both looked at Ryoga expectantly. He sighed. He hated majority. He rested his hand onto of Ranma's that was resting his hand on top of Duo's.   
  
"Braid brothers."  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Ukyo came down the stairs, all dressed and clean. She frowned as she looked around for Duo. The restaurant was empty, the cheerful braided teenager was no where to be seen. She noticed his pack was still here so he was planning on staying a while. She didn't mind really, it was a bit lonely staying here all on her own.  
  
She walked over to the table and picked up the note. It was written in sloppy handwriting but she managed to read it.  
  
"Hey Ukyo-chan!  
I just went out to go see my friends, I'll be back by eight. Don't wait up for me, ya here?  
  
DM"  
  
  
She smiled and put the note down. He was going to go see Ran-chan. That was all right, she knew where he was now and with Kasumi there, he'll be okay. She hoped.  
  
Ukyo hummed to herself as she set about opening the restaurant for some very hungry customers who were waiting outside. She opened the door and put the "Now Open" sign on.   
  
"Hello!" "Good morning." "How is everything, sugah?" She greeted each of her guests with a smile and when they were all in she shut the door and went behind the counter. She started to take the orders.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Quatre rubbed the dull pain over his heart with his hand. His Space Heart was acting up again. It wasn't as intense as before but he could feel the pain from before. The pain wasn't as strong now, it seemed to dull a little bit.  
  
But he still felt that power.  
  
The kind of power that makes even your bones, tremble in fear. It wasn't an evil power exactly, more like a lonely one. Perhaps a old, ancient, power from the earlier worlds. Like the famed empires of Egypt and Rome. It felt that old, maybe older. He couldn't tell exactly, he wasn't good at dates. He could only feel emotions.  
  
Those emotions helped him read people more easily. Helped him to understand the human heart better then anyone else could in the world of today. The only person he couldn't read was Duo.  
  
You would think that since Trowa is a clown, he wears more masks then anyone. But that wasn't true, he mused to himself. Duo wore so many masks, a million of masks, that each time you take one off to uncover his true self another is in its place. He tried to get Duo to open up to him, but it wasn't to be. The others didn't talk of their pasts, they gave hints but Duo gave none. At least, to him he didn't give any clue.  
  
It worried the little blonde Arabian, someone shouldn't keep their emotions trapped so deeply in the soul. It would keep building, and building, and building until the body couldn't take it anymore and the emotions exploded causing more harm, then good.  
  
He gazed out at the blue sky of Earth with worry. 'I hope Duo is okay. And-and hope, hope that this pain that I feel, isn't his. I hope your okay, my friend. Allah, keep him safe for me.' He thought.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? Come on! Please tell me your favorite part! I'd like to know! ^.~ Keep reviewing me! Please?  
  
-AlantisB  
SlrMoon2oo@aol.com  
  
  



	7. The Dolls

****

Braids of a Feather

By AlantisB

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or Ranma and you can take me to court for all I care cuz I ain't do shit! ^.^  


A/N: ARGH! Damn my incomitant computer! Yesturday when I had this chapter almost completely done, IT FROZE! Doesn't that just suck? Well I felt I didn't want to type it again that night so I didn't. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh yah, a lot of you have asked if there will be a Ranma/Duo couple. Come on man, didn't I say that was a secret? Tsk, tsk. To let you in on one small secret...::leans close and whispers in readers's ears:: I really don't know.

HA! Surprise! I orignally had a couple planned out but.. ::rolls her eyes:: Like some authors say, the story wrote itself. So it depends entirely on what I write. Nothing is planned as of yet, but I have some couples in mind. You'll (and me) will have to wait and see.

Damn, this was the longest author note I've had so far..hmm.

Enjoy the story!

"..talking.."

"..thinking.."

OoOo scene change

OoOoOoOoOo

Nabiki watched the boys joke around and hang out. She frowned and gazed at the trio. She had never seen Ranma so relaxed in all his years staying at the Tendo dojo. He was either nervous, tense, angry, annoyed, and determined; but never relaxed. He was smiling, and joking with Ryoga whom she never thought to be the joking type, since he was a overly depressed person. 

She looked over at Ryoga who was sporting the new braid. How come, if he had protested so much, he didn't just throw Ranma and this new guy Duo off him? Nabiki had seen him smash through concrete walls without so much as feeling it or noticing it. But he can't get Ranma who was conciderably not as strong as him, or Duo who (in her eyes anyway), looked like he couldn't even lift Ryoga's umbrella and was very frail looking; off of him and yell at them?

She was confused and missing a very important piece of information by the looks of it.She remembered now why she hated mysteries; she always had to solve them. 

It was that reason that she hated secrets. And this secret must be big. 'And', she mused to herself. 'I always find out the secrets.' She looked at Duo again, watching him interact with the idiots. He had a type of aura around him that demanded attention but made you shiver from an unseen chill from his rare amethyest eyes. 

She also saw something she couldn't place in the way he moved, it was sort of like Ranma and Ryoga but more refined. It wasn't that he was a martial artist, she could tell he was way behind in that department of martial arts. She could tell from watching him move again as her expert eyes (well her mercanary eyes) gazed at him, she thought that he probably was a few years behind Ranma and Ryoga with the not as graceful movement. But he moved with an unseen caution. As if he expected to be attacked at any time and any where with no warning. 

She grinned. She knew what to do now. All she had to do is see if her theory was correct.

OoOoOoOoOo

He sat back in his chair. He sighed and looked away from the console to look at Heero. The Perfect Soldier was asleep. His shift was almost over and he would have to wake Heero soon. Wufei's lips quirked upwards for a moment before he forced it down with a scowl and looked out at the stars as the ship past them.

The last time he had woken up the sleeping pilot, Heero was murmuring Duo's name. He knew something was going on between the baka and the Perfect soldier, he just chose to ignore it. When Heero had realized it was not Duo who had woken him, he had slipped his cold exterior over his face again and got up and sat by the console.

Wufei folded his arms infront of him and tilted his head to the side a bit. Heero was talking in his sleep, it was barely coherent but he got the gist of it. A trinkle of blood dripped from his nose, his cheeks were a flaming as he hastily wiped his nose with a napkin to get rid of the blood. Heero was moaning in his sleep, groaning Duo's name, and by the sound of it, was enjoying a nice round of screwing Duo silly. 

He coughed and tried to busy himself by watching the monitors. That really wasn't what he should be hearing, it was private. Wufei tried to keep from having a nosebleed because of the images he was seeing in his mind. Although it didn't work, as he couldn't keep some of the fanasties from springing into his unguarded mind. Seeing Duo's hair out loose, streaming behind him as he layed infront of Wufei in all his naked glory. Wufei would be running his hands through the silky hair, leaning in close and burying his nose in the beautiful hair and smelling the scent that was uniquely Duo's alone. Running his battle-hardened hands along side of Duo's sleek, soft form and feeling him writhing and moaning beneith him, calling his name in a deep, long moan--

Wufei almost groaned outloud and quieted himself, snapping out of his fanasty. 'Boys do not like Boys! Liking Duo like that is wrong! Wrong..wrong..' he told himself fiercly. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he might believe it one day.

The computer beeped a few times and Wufei turned his attention to the screen. His eyes widened conciderably as he gazed in shock. He jumped out of the chair and ran to Heero's cot and shook him hard. "YUY! Get up!"

Heero's eyes snapped open and he glared at Wufei. "Get our gundams ready!" He almost yelled at Heero who stared at him. "NOW!"

Heero shot out of bed and ran to the storage room to prepare the gundams. Wufei ran back to the console and began to type quickly, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. He then hit enter and give the moniter one last look.

"MS Dolls.." There was 50 of them heading there way and they weren't prepared. Wufei ran out the room and sprinted down the ship to the storage room and jumped up onto Nataku's leg before swinging himself into the cockpit and shutting the hatch.

Suddenly the world around him and Heero exploded in a bright, blinding flash of light.

OoOoOoOoOo

The plate he was holding crashed loudly into pieces on the floor from his loose hands. His eyes were wide and glossy from unshed tears. Trowa ran into the room and walked over to Quatre, gathering him in his arms. "Whats wrong? What happened?" he asked quietly.

Quatre couldn't speak, he sagged against Trowa and sobbed into his shirt. He clung to him like a lifeline, his only hope in the world. Only when he felt he could speak clearly did he look up at Trowa with sadness radiating off him in waves.

"Wufei.....Heero.." More tears fell from his blue-green eyes. "They're gone.." 

Trowa's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on Quatre who had started looking out the window at the blue sky.

"They're gone..."

OoOoOoOoOo

Duo grinned and winked at Ryoga who blushed. "Sooo, your single huh? Tough break my friend! You'll find someone! I know it." He looked over at Ranma with a twinkle in his eyes. "When were you planning on telling me you had three fiancees huh?"

Ranma's eyes widened. "How did you find out!?" He thought angerly, 'If Nabiki made him pay for that informat-' His thoughts were cut off when Duo began to speak.

"Ukyo. One of your fiancees told me. I'm stayin with her, she picked me off the street and got some doc to fix me up from the wound so.." He shrugged and winked at Ranma. "I'm stayin with the lonely girl to repay my debt. I might even cook.."  


"If she wanted her restaurant burned down," Ryoga replied dryly. "She would do it herself."

Duo gasped in mocking shock as he used wide gestures to himself in an overly dramatic way. "Moi?" He clasped his hands over his heart as feined a hurt expression. "You wound me, sir!"

Ryoga poked Duo's side. "ITAI!" yelled Duo. Ryoga smirked and folded his arms. "You have enough of a wound as it is, one more won't hurt."

Duo glared at Ryoga and 'hmphed' as he turned to Ranma and grinned. "I'm hungry! Do you got any good places ya recommend, old buddy, old pal of mine?" Ranma was the only guy who could hope to match Duo's huge appeitite. 

Ranma nodded and grabbed Ryoga's hand who glared at him. Duo thought that was smart, since Ryoga would get lost and he told Ryoga that. ("I DON'T NEED HELP!") Ranma started to walk down the street holding onto Ryoga's arm and Duo trailing beside Ranma. 

Duo looked around the city, admiring things while Ranma pointed out all the places he knew. "Thats Doctor Tofu's office, he's the guy that fixed ya up." Duo made note of the place so that he could thank the doctor.

While both Ranma and Duo busy, Ryoga smirked to himself and reached behind with one hand and untied the braid he had aquired. His smirk got larger when he noticed they didn't see him do it. He fixed his bandana so that his long hair was held up to his ears like normal. It was okay for Ranma and Duo to see him in a braid, but if people in the rest of Nerima saw it, they would think he was copying Ranma. Besides, it was majorly embarrassing.

Ryoga finally looked around and spotted a familiar Chinese restaurant. "No way! You're not thinking of going in there you baka! Are you? You are aren't you!" Ryoga glared at Ranma who smirked. 

"Am I missing something?" said a confused Duo. "What's so bad about this Nekohaten place?"

Ryoga grumbled, "You'll see." as they walked into the restaurant. Ryoga looked like he was timing something on his watch. All Duo caught was the '3. . 2 .1' before a purplish blur glomped on Ranma like a leech.

A purple blur shot past Duo and glomped to Ranma. "Niaho Airen! You come see Shampoo for date, yes?" She purred almost catlike as she rubbed her body against Ranma who was shifting uncomfortably.

"SAOTOME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SHAMPOO AWAY FROM ME! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" yelled a blind amazon martial artist who shifted away from Ranma's direction and suddenly threw knives out of his Chinese robe sleeves. They were heading in Duo's direction.

Duo's eyes widened as he shifted into a fighting stances, not thinking of the pain that will erupted from his side if he were to move too suddenly. His hands blurred in motion as he caught the knives in his hands holding them upwards by the blade. Without a thought he threw them in a flash back at the owner.

THUNK, THUNK 

Two knives ripped through the man's sleeves and pinned him to the wall that was behind him.

THUNK, THUNK 

Two other knives sank into his baggy kung-fu pants at the ankles and kept his legs pinned to the wall.

THUNK, THUNK

One of the last two knives hit just above the almost-blind man's head by a centimeter. Pieces of hair fell from his head. The last knife hit right under the man's groin, slicing his pants. The man fainted from semi-shock of almost losing his most important body part.

Duo's stance faltered because of the pain that was causing black spots to dance across his vision as he stood up again and had to lean on Ryoga some. He grinned to himself. 'I still got it! I havta remember to thank Trowa for bein my personal target as I practiced.'

Ranma and Ryoga were in shock at what their friend just did. They didn't know he could move that fast and didn't think much less catch knives in the air and hit a target so directly. They snapped to attention when some clapping was heard.

Cologne hopped into view on her five-foot staff and gazed at Duo. "Nice throw, sonny." She probed his aura and smirked in her mind. He was recently shot, it was obvious he was hurt by the way he was leaning on Ryoga. "I haven't seen a knives master in over 200 years." she commented offhandedly.

Duo's eyes widened. "Man your old, lady!" He grinned and stood up right by his self again. Suddenly the small TV that was brand new in the Cat Cafe blared into the silence of the restaurant.

"This just in.." said the reporter of the news. "Six members of the Chinese Red Dragon gang have been found in Koyto, one dead and the rest severly injured. Li Lan has the story! Let's go to her."

"Well Ryo," replied a womanly vioce. "Neighbors had heard a fight earlier last night around twelve midnight between the gang and someone who had been walking out on the street. They then heard a gun shot. When Police arrived to the scene, they had found five of the members of the gang with broken bones. One gang memeber, the one who had apparently had shot the gun, is dead. His body was burned to a crisp by unknown causes. The body had deep gashes in the side and neck of the young gang member."

Duo's eyes widened, and Cologne watched the young man closely. Ranma and Ryoga were watching the news report with rapid attention. Ranma was so caught up in it, he had forgotten about Shampoo who was clinging to him.

"The body was taken to Tokyo General Hospital for an altopsy. Doctors say that it will take a while to get results. Whoever had killed the member so brutily is still on the loose and police recommend that people of Tokyo should stay in their homes at night. Back to you, Ryo."

"Thankyou Li Lan, in other news..." Cologne shut off the TV.

Mousse pulled himself off the wall and ran at Ranma but tripped on a bucket sending the water flying at Duo and the guys.

Duo's eyes widened as the water poured over Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo.

"Meoow.."

"BWEE!!"

"Um..heh.." squeeked out the redhead female as she backed away from the cat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me please!  
-AlantisB


	8. The Nekoken

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, listen bud. I don't own Ranma1/2 the martial arts comedy or Gundam Wing with the giant mecha. If I did, I swear I wouldn't be writing at all! Please don't sue me. I'm poor! ^.^  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm glad fellow 1x2 fans want to read this even if this isn't 1x2. ^.^ I'm a big fan of 1x2,2x1 and 2x5,5x2. I also love 2x4,4x2. ^.^ Quatre is one of my other favorite characters. Anyway, I just finished watching my little cousin's (named Kayla, shes three) tape of Tarzan. Gah! I can't get it out my mind. I'm thinking of doing a oneshot with Duo as a Tarzan kinda guy. Please tell me if anyone would like to read it okay? Thanx.   
  
Well I'm sure you people will love this chapter. Especially if you wanna know what Nabiki has planned to find out whatever she thinks why Duo moves the way he does. Oh, and if your not a Ranma fan, it might be confusing in some parts but bare with me. I'll try to explain one part of it. Heres the technique:  
  
Nekoken: A technique known as the Cat fist. Has been forbidden because of the dangerous side effects of the technique. Trainee in the technique has to be under 10 years of age. To learn the cat fist, you must put trainee in a pit of starving cats with fish sausage wrapped around the trainee. The cats will attack the trainee and eventually drive the trainee insane and they will have a split personality of a cat. The trainee will gain power ki claws which if trainee is threatened, could cut through metal easily. But the trainee could be distracted easily by yarn and catnip. Many trainees go insane and become stuck into the cat personality forever. Or possibly die from mortal wounds from the training. Ranma Saotome is the only practitioner of the Nekoken living today.  
  
  
"..talking.."  
"..thinking.."  
OoOo Scene change  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Typing on a laptop echos through the small bedroom in the home of the Tendo family. The computer screen casted a eerie glow in the room and on the face of the typist. Nabiki smiled somewhat proudly as she stopped typing for a moment and waited for the webpage to load. She lifted the cup off the table and sipped her soda. Leaning back in her chair, she gazed at the screen and almost purred in contentment like a cat being stroked thoroughly.  
  
'Gotcha.' she thought, a smirk forming on her face.  
  
Five pictures of faces appeared on screen; each were a boy about 15 or 16 years old and were very beautiful and exotic. Next to each picture was a paragraph of description telling about each boy. She scrolled down the page and stopped at one picture. A boy wearing a preacher outfit and a silver cross staired back at her. She leaned forward and read the paragraph next to the picture.  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell  
Age: 16  
Pilot: 02  
Gundam: Deathsycthe Hell  
Crimes: Charged with arson, terrorisum, and assasination.  
If you have seen this boy please contact Lady Une of the Romafeller Foundation. This boy is armed and extreemly dangerous. Would be very helpful if you can provide a recent picture and location of this young boy. Call our hotline at (732)-828-2283.  
  
She moved her mouse to the print botton and clicked. Her printer turned on and printed out the page she wanted. She clicked the off botton of her laptop and shut the lid listening to it click close. Nabiki pushed out her chair, stood up and grabbed the papers from the printer. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the purplehair cat, the little black piglet, and the redhead female. He was frozen in shock. He had known of Ranma's curse, he had told him in a letter two years ago. But to see it in action was amazing. He didn't really believe magic existed but seeing it in front of him, seeing his friends turn into different genders and animals, he believed. He really, really, believed. His mouth was going dry from the shock, or was that because his mouth was hanging open? He didn't know.  
  
Ranma backed into a corner and tried to curl herself in a ball. Fear was pounding her heart hard against her chest, one message was repeating over and over in her mind. 'C-c-c-ca-cat..cat-cat-Cat-CAT-CAT!-CAT!!' She was shaking, she was stiff, she couldn't move at all. She was paralized in fear.   
  
Shampoo, the purplehair cat, moved closer to Ranma. She purred then pounced on him. Ranma jumped up and shrieked and ran about the room like a chicken with her head cut off. She was screaming, she knew she was. Her pupils were dilated and she tried to get the cat off her, her fear was taking over, sending her over the edge. Then came the blistfulness of darkness.  
  
Cologne watched with interest. Her son-in-law was a very crazy person. The nekoken would be taking over soon, by the way the redhead had stopped running around like a crazy person. She didn't help her, of course, she wanted to see son-in-laws friend's reaction to all of this.  
  
Ryoga snorted as he tried to get Duo's attention for the fifth time. See this is why he hated being in this form. No one paid attention to him at all. It was pissing him off greatly.  
  
"BWEE!!!! BWEE, BWEEEE!" An idea came to him. He gave a pig-like smirk and waddled over to where Duo's hands were. Now, lets see him ignore him after this! CRUNCH.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Duo jumped up shaking his hand up and down in pain and stopped as he noticed the extra weight on it. He lifted his hand eyelevel and gazed into the black piglet's eyes who had Ryoga's bandanna on.  
  
"Ryo-chan?" Duo grabbed the piglet and held him infront of his face. He broke out into a wide grin as he got an evil look in his eyes. "Aww, you poor little piglet. Now Ryo-chan, I'm gonna have FUN with you! Hehe..little bows, dresses, get a nice little cage with pig slop.."  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Duo glared at Ryoga who had bit his hand again. "It was a fucking joke man! No need to bite me! I could have rabies or something! Not that I'm accusing you of having it but you never know. I wasn't gonna really do all that stuff to you--well maybe the bows--" Duo saw the evil glint in Ryoga's eyes. "Er..nevermind. Hehehe.."  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooow." Duo turned to the voice and to his shock it was Ranma who had dropped onto all fours. Her hands were curled like claws and she had a ferel look in her eyes. No humanitly was left in them, just animal. The cat that was clinging to her had dropped to the ground and Ranma slashed at her. With quick reflexes, the cat dodged just in time as blue ki claws ripped through the floorboards of the spot it had just been at. It took the hint and hid away from Ranma.  
  
Duo nervously backed away from the Cat-Ranma slowly. He tripped on Ryoga's clothes and squeaked as he fell on his butt on the floor. Cat-Ranma turned her attention to Duo then ran at him. Duo's eyes widened as he shut them tight, expecting to become sushi.  
  
He felt weight in his lap and he slightly slit his eyes open. Then they opened further as he gazed at the figure in his lap. Cat-Ranma was curled in his lap comfortably. Purring like it was content and could die happy right there. Duo hesitently reached one hand up and petted Ranma's head like one would do for a cat.  
  
Cat-Ranma purred louder as she snuggled into Duo's lap and her eyes slid shut. The little black piglet was trapped under her arms like a little mouse toy.  
  
Mousse took a step forward in stupidity.  
  
Cat-Ranma's eyes snapped open and she hissed at Mousse. He took the hint and backed away and went to find Shampoo to change her back. Cologne's mouth curved upward in amusment as she stared at the scene.  
  
'So,' she thought. 'Ranma trusts this person, this boy in a preacher's outfit as much as he does Akane. What an interesting developement.'  
  
Duo began petting Ranma again trying to keep his hormones in control. 'It's not Ranma sitting in my lap and snuggling against me. It's cat. Just a cat Maxwell, just a cat. Not Ranma who is very cute and admirably sexy rubbing against me and is--shit don't think like that. Cat. Cat. Just a cat. Not Ranma. Cat.' He breathed in deeply as he tried to keep himself from getting hard. 'Damn, how the hell can I be hard if he is a she right now! I'm not attracted to fucking girls!'  
  
Cat-Ranma's eyes slid closed again as she purred again and slowly feel asleep in the warm lap and the nice person petting her. No one will harm her mate.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
It was everywhere.  
  
Pain.  
  
It hurt so bad.  
  
Where was he?  
  
What happened?  
  
Dark.  
  
I hate the dark.  
  
Need light.  
  
Alone.  
  
Don't want to be alone.  
  
Cold.  
  
I'm cold.  
  
Need heat.  
  
Pain again.  
  
Why was he hurting?  
  
What was it coming from?  
  
He couldn't remember.  
  
It hurt to think.  
  
It hurt to move.  
  
Did he move?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
Something running down the side of my face.  
  
Blood?  
  
Why was he bleeding?  
  
It's scary.  
  
Need help.  
  
Help.  
  
Help!  
  
"..he..lp.."   
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Well. That was interesting! Wasn't it? Well I know it was confusing at the last part but if I said anything it wouldn't be a good cliffhanger. Who was in pain? What was it? Who was Nabiki going to call? Was she going to report Duo? Will Duo get control over his hormones?  
  
What about Ranma? Will she be stuck in that form? What was all that stuff about mate?! What about poor Ryoga? Will he be Ranma's mouse toy? Will Duo dress him in bows? Does Duo have rabies?!  
  
Oh no! I think I ask to many questions. LOL. I probably don't know the answer to half of them but I will. Someday. ::x-files theme plays in the backround::  
  
Its out there, somewhere in the great abyss called my brain.  
  
Please write a review! Tell me what you think! Please? Oh and please say if you would like to see a story of Duo as a Tarzan kinda guy, I haven't seen a story like that and it would be interesting to write. Hehe. I also have a SM/GW idea for a story but I won't tell anything about it until I figure out some of the plot.  
  
Ja!  
-AlantisB  
  



	9. The Specials

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Look, lawyer. I ain't the owner of these damn shows! Stop buggin me. I'm sick of all this legal shit. ^.^ (Blunt, ain't I?)  
  
  
A/N: Nice to know someone likes my Tarzan idea. Hmm, but I might change it to Trowa cuz hes the beast master kinda in the GW series so..::shrug:: I'll have to think it out more. I already have a working title for my SM/GW story, now I gotta write it. O.o But anyway, chapter nine will be very exciting. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
"..talking.."  
'..thinking..'  
OoOo Scene change  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
His steps echoed loudly, bouncing off the concrete and metal walls. He walked confidently with two guards posted at either side of him. His green and black uniform was clean cut and crisp. The guards on either side of him were wearing black uniforms with two symbols stitched into the side. He found the name odd, but paid it no mind.  
  
They turned the corner and stopped in front of two large wooden doors. The guards that were posted there, nodded to him and allowed him entrances. Not that he doubted he wouldn't be allowed, he was of noble blood and should be treated with respect.  
  
Kuno walked into the well furnished office to the large desk sitting in front of the window which had its curtains pulled to the side to allow natural light in. The room stank of wealth; this is where he belonged. He smiled grimly as he gazed at the large comfortable backing of a desk chair and watched as the back of the chair turned so he could gaze at the wealthy figure in front of him.  
  
"Ah," the young man gazed at Kuno thoughtfully. "Noble of the Kuno family, you wish to be in my service?"  
  
"Honorable Trieze Kurshanada," replied Kuno with the utmost respect. "I come to devote my service as a master samurai to destroy these villains that have threatened the world peace that is well needed in space!" He stated firmly as he looked the man in the eyes. "I wish to work for the specials, Oz."  
  
Trieze stood up from his seat and walked around his desk. His well polished, and ironed Renaissance clothing gave him the air of royalty. He stopped a few feet from Kuno and smiled gently. "I feel very honored to have a samurai in my special service. I thank you for joining, Mr. Kuno." Trieze bowed slightly to Kuno who bowed in return.  
  
"It is I who should thank you. You have brought this tragedy to my attention! I shall gather my ninja to help as well." He smiled slightly to Trieze. "Do not worry, Honorable Trieze Kurshanada. I shall capture these villains and bring world peace for space!"  
  
Trieze nodded faintly as he looked to his left to a young woman that wore the same type of Renaissance clothing, except in red, wearing glasses and had her hair up in braided buns. "Lady Une, please assist Mr. Kuno to his room which he will be staying at here in the building."  
  
Lady Une nodded briskly as she walked out the room. "Follow me, Mr. Kuno."   
  
Kuno walked out the room and followed the young woman. His eyes took on a crazed glint. He will bring these terrible demons to their doom and bring peace to the world! Then, Akane Tendo shall see him as the honorable samurai he is and shall date him! He almost felt a cackle coming on in his cleverness.  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights flickered around him from what he could see behind his eyelids. His screens were static. The metallic smell of blood was in the air. He shifted his body and groaned loudly, and bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his side. A piece of glass tinted red looked back at him from his torso. He moved his hand slowly down and grasped the glass. He readied himself and with a yank pulled it out of his stomach.   
  
"SHIT!" That had hurt like hell! He sat gasping in pain for a moment before sitting himself upright again. He began typing on the console trying to get a response from the Mobil suit. The screen flickered and another figure appeared in the fuzz of the communication line.  
  
"Heero, come in. You okay in there Heero?" Wufei looked at the screen trying to decide if the figure on screen was leaning, or sitting up right.  
  
"I'm fine." replied the figure in a monotone voice. "The Dolls are gone, when they blew up the ship they thought we were destroyed."  
  
Wufei sighed and leaned back in his cockpit. He hadn't had the chance of strapping himself in before the blast so he probably had more wounds then Heero. "Should we continue to Earth? I think our systems are just scrambled, it will take us just one day to fix it." He glanced at the clearer video picture of Heero. "I think the woman was going to warn us about Oz starting up again."   
  
Heero almost smirked but pushed it down with a scowl. "Possibly. Don't waste any more time get to work. Yuy out." The screen flickered and turned black.  
  
Wufei glanced down at his wound and snorted as he reached for the first aid kit in the corner. "I should've listened to the uneasy feeling I had when Quatre and Trowa called. Hmph, I hang around that baka Maxwell to long it's starting to rub off on me."  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
"..yes, correct." She nodded and listened to the person on the other side of the line. "No, thank you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone with a click and smiled. It was all set. Her cards were at hand all she needed was the suicide king, and her plan will be set to move later tomorrow. Ranma will thank her, after all he always went on and on about how he doesn't kill anyone and that it's against the Martial Arts code.  
  
It wasn't her fault; the idiot shouldn't have given his real name. Did he expect everyone he met to clueless? Or maybe he was the clueless one? That was what puzzled her, why didn't he give a false name? He was one of the most wanted terrorists on Earth and the colonies yet he can get away easily without any trouble before the police could catch him.  
  
She looked through her papers and gazed at the handsome picture of the young boy in a preacher outfit smiling devilishly at the camera, his black baseball cap hiding his eyes and most of his face but not the yard long braid down his back. Her informant had told her his attacks started about two years ago in an army base where one of the other terrorists were being held prisoner to be charged of his crimes. He had snuck into the highly guarded area with ease and knocked out the guards. He then snuck into the cell of the terrorist and got him out by blowing up one side of the building and using a handheld 'copter that allowed him to float safely to the bottom of a steep cliff.  
  
She whistled slightly as she gazed at the damage he had caused over the two years.   
  
Duo Maxwell was good, but she was better. His luck had run out and she had the ace up her sleeve. Perhaps she could twist this further her way and use this information to blackmail Ranma for being the friend of a well-known terrorist. But, he was almost in the family perhaps he should have a break? 'Nah,' she thought. He was her only source of income at the moment and this could easily be used to get more pictures of him in his girl form to be sold at the High school for more money.   
  
Was she being greedy? She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully then smirked devilishly. Nah, it's for the good of the family...and her entertainment.  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed in relief as he snuggled closer to his love. "Trowa," he whispered in the ear of the occupant beside him in the bed.   
  
"Hn?" Came the sleepy response.   
  
Quatre couldn't help it he giggled. 'I wore him out.' he thought to himself trying not to giggle more. "Tro-chan, I can feel them again." He watched as Trowa opened his eyes and looked at him in puzzlement. 'Must be more worn out then I thought, he isn't all that coherent. A good cup of green tea would fix that.' He smiled brightly to his lover. "I can feel Heero and Wufei again."   
  
Trowa offered him a small smiled and pulled Quatre close to him again and buried his nose in his hair. "I have to go to the circus early tomorrow to feed the animals, do you want to come with me?" He said quietly into his hair. Warm breath swooshed across Quatre's face and he smiled tiredly as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Sure, just not by the lions. I like my hands too much." Trowa chuckled quietly, the one time Quatre had offered to feed the lions, it was raw steak and the lions almost bit his hands off in excitement. He had been scared to feed the lions since then.  
  
He listened as his little one fell asleep from the excitement of the day, and smiled softly to himself. It was good to know the others were okay, he just wished Quatre would tell him where Duo was.  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo wheezed for a few minutes trying to keep the sleeping female cat-Ranma from pressing against his wound. Those damn pills don't work for long at all! He'd be better off making his own medicine for the price this shit must cost. He blinked up at the old woman that had hopped her way on the staff quietly to where he was. He saw she had a teapot in her hand and she gave him a smirk and poured the hot water over the sleeping Ranma.  
  
"ITAAAAI!!!!" The now male Ranma jumped up from Duo's lap and used the Saotome 'Cling-to-the-ceiling-and-hope-your-enemies-don't-look-up' technique. He clung to the ceiling, panting as he glared at Cologne. "What the hell did you do that for, you old ghoul?! You nearly burned me!" He folded his arms and hung down, glaring at Cologne while his feet were dug securely into the ceiling.  
  
"Bwee!" Ryoga glared at Cologne who still had the hot water pot in her hands. She smirked at him and dumped the water over the little black piglet that changed into a very naked Ryoga. Duo felt a blush coming on but before he could even blink, Ryoga had all his clothes back on. "Ranma get off the ceiling and stop showing off." Grumbled Ryoga, glaring at Ranma who grinned and let his feet slip their grip on the ceiling and did a perfect flip and landed on his feet.  
  
"Hey! Ryo-chan, help me up will ya?" Duo held out his hand to Ryoga who hauled him up to his feet with ease. He dusted himself off then flicked his braid over his shoulder then calmly cleared his throat getting Ranma's attention; he was currently too busy making faces behind Ryoga's back.  
  
"Ran-chan," Duo said sweetly as he walked over his friend and swung an arm around his shoulder. "You forget to tell me you lost a few marbles over the years, or what?" He looked over at Ryoga, ignoring Ranma's glare at him. He has had worse; Heero's glares were the best of the best.  
  
"And Ryo-chan," He winked at Ryoga smirking. "You forget to tell me something, pork butt?"  
  
Ryoga smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, it was all a huge hallucination?" Duo rolled his eyes. "You're a bad liar, P-chan." He grinned.  
  
Ryoga growled. "DON'T call me P-chan!"  
  
"Okay Pork butt."  
  
"Don't call me that either!"  
  
"No prob. bacon bits."  
  
"ARGH! Your worse then Ranma!" Ryoga yelled as he folded his arms in anger.  
  
"Who do you think taught him, Porky?"  
  
Cologne chuckled as motioned for Duo to come with her. "Come here, young man. I have something for that wound that will stop the pain." Duo blinked at her in surprise but shrugged and followed her slowly, not paying any mind to Ryoga and Ranma who were waving at him frantically not to go. Ignorance is bliss.  
  
A few minutes later painful yells are heard from the back room and more a string of curses which were more then Ranma had heard ever in his life.  
  
  
CRACK  
  
"OWW!"   
  
The sound of a pot stirring is heard.  
  
"WAIT, GET BACK NO WAY OLD WOMAN!"   
  
The smell of herbs fills the air.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GREEN GLOP!?!"   
  
Something slushy is heard being slapped onto skin.  
  
"THAT BURNS!"   
  
A painful crack is heard.  
  
"ITAI!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOooo" More curses and yells of pain.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga's shoulders slumped as they looked at each other gloomily. They had tried to warn him. Both boys sighed and waited for their friend to get out of the Chinese Torture chamber that Cologne dared to call an herbal treatment room.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Well? Sound interesting? Poor Duo-chan. Now, what is the ace up Nabiki's sleeve? Kuno works for OZ now?! Oh boy, more chaos for the Nerima Crew. Remember, read and review!  
  
-AlantisB  
SlrMoon2oo@aol.com  



	10. The Rain

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fanfic. Except, the plot! ^.^ Which comes from the twisted fragment of my brain called the imagination.  
  
A/N: I know alot of you were disappointed about Chapter 9 cuz well, it sucked. But Hey! I had a bit of writer block and I had to figure out how to fix it. I had Ryoga bust through the giant block so now I'm back in action! Hope you enjoy it, and please review my story!!  
  
  
  
"..talking.."  
'..thinking.."  
OoOo Scene change  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked out the back room grinning. He wasn't in much pain anymore, that old bat really knew her stuff. She used some rare herbal plants to wrap around his wound and used pressure points that stopped the pain, numbing him to a point. It hurt like hell when she was doing the pressure points, tapping the spine wasn't fun, but it was worth it.  
  
He looked down at his watch and saw it was almost dinnertime. He blinked in surprize. 'Wow, time sure went fast.' He thought with disappointment. He could only have dinner and a small chat before he had to get back to Ukyo's like he promised. He sat down next to Ryoga and Ranma in his usual ease and grace now that the pain was gone.  
  
Ranma smiled at him sympathetically, he had pressure points preformed on him before by Dr. Tofu, it had hurt like hell. Ryoga just sighed and slumped against his chair. At the same time, both Ranma and Duo's stomachs growled in anger at being ignored too many times today. Duo grinned cheerfully. "Well, can we eat now or do I gotta worry about anything popping out the woodwork at me?"  
  
"Ah! Shampoo cook good food for Airen, Pig-boy, and Braid-boy! Want some, yes?" The purple hair Chinese Amazoness smiled cutely before laying three bowls of ramen in front of the boys and bounced cheerfully back to the kitchen to cook more food.  
  
Ryoga poked at the food with his chopsticks, suspicious. He didn't feel like being drugged, knocked out, or tormented with some posion or herbs at the moment. Ranma picked up his chopsticks and dug into the food with viger. Duo did the same managing not to leave a single drop. Finally Ryoga ate his ramen and then Shampoo came back with some delicious smelling drinks held in mugs.   
  
The boys gulped down the drink and smiled at the good meal they had just eaten. Something felt a little off, but the guys just ignored it and thanked Shampoo for the wonderful meal when she came back in and had gave them some rice too. Shampoo smiled sweetly.  
  
"Shampoo have question." She gazed at the boys, she had their full attention focused on her. "Who Braid-boy?"  
  
Duo grinned. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie." He winked at her before sipping his drink again.  
  
Shampoo just smiled again. 'We'll see if that's true!' she thought to herself. 'With all those truth herbs I had put in his ramen like Great Grandmother told me to, it had better work!'   
  
"Why you come to Japan? Shampoo curious."  
  
Before Duo could think correctly of a response, words were pouring out of his mouth without his control. "I had to get away from my ex who saw me only as a stress reliever to keep him sane during the war and I came to see if I could find peace in Nerima with my best friends in the whole world." Duo's mouth dropped a little in surprise. He hadn't meant for all that to come out! He gazed at his friends with a little fear. 'They'll hate me for sure! Earth doesn't approve of homosexuality! Damn it Maxwell! Just because you're out the frying pan doesn't mean your outta the fire! I should of checked that soup for drugs or something! Damn, I'm way too laid back here. This ain't good.'  
  
Shampoo blinked in surprise and she tried to find the right words to ask him what she wanted to know. Damn Japanese for such a difficult language! "You males like?" She frowned some, it hadn't come out right but he must have gotten the gist of it.  
  
The answer came out before he could think again. "Yes." The jester mask he put on for everyone cracked with spider cracks as if made of glass. He seem to recoil in fear at admitting it in front of them and gazing at Ranma and Ryoga who were in shock.   
  
Shampoo thought for a moment. 'What a waste of males, what good are they if they mate with each other.' She gazed at Ranma and her lips curved into a smile. He seemed to trust this boy, and this male named Duo paid a lot of attention to what his friends think. This could be used to her advantage.   
  
"What Airen think of Braid-boy now?"   
  
Ranma opened his mouth and practiced the Foot-in-mouth technique. "That's disgusting!" His eyes widen as he looked at Duo, hurt was clearly shining through his violet eyes. 'Great Saotome. Lift up foot, stick it in mouth.' He thought to himself savagely. "I-I'm sorry! I..Duo..I didn't mean it like that.."  
  
Duo got up quietly. "It's okay, I understand. I-I hafta go now." He lowered his eyes and walked out the restaurant in a hurry.   
  
Ryoga turned his head to Ranma in anger. His greenish aura gave off a small glow to him, creating a more fearful appearance as he glared at Ranma. "How could you say that to him!" he yelled.  
  
"I..I didn't mean--" Came the weak reply.  
  
"Shut up Ranma! I'll never forgive you if Duo runs away from us for good!" He got up quickly and left the restaurant leaving a saddened Ranma behind who felt as if his heart had broken in two. In the back, Cologne hopped off on her staff quietly.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Cologne could feel the power again. She smiled savagely with her old, wrinkled face, it was time for the hunt. She hopped the rooftops, going from roof to roof. The wind rushed by her and her long white hair tangled itself in the winds.   
  
The power was moving fast, running probably, and seemed to shine out for all. The old wizened amazon concentrated and tried to tap this power. All that wasted energy could be put to use for magical items or perhaps more plans to capture her Son-in-law. She gasped and felt herself blown onto her back. She was shaking, her nerves up and down her body were tingling.  
  
What power!  
  
It had been incredible; the power had surged through her and right into the building to the ground. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The power was dark, black magic. The power gave her a feel of needles crawling up and down her back. It called to her but she resisted the temptation knowing it would bind her to the person of power.  
  
She got up and began the chase again. She will find out who this person is, if it was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Lady Une gazed at the Video screen where she had just ended a conversation. The soldier leaned back in her chair and looked out the window thoughtfully. 'So,' she mused to herself. 'Duo Maxwell is on Earth. How surprising, this will be an interesting development.' She smirked and pulled off her glasses and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Tomorrow she would capture the cheerful Shinigami and extract all useful information from him. Her informant was young, but clever. This young adult reminded her of herself a bit, strong, clever, and down right sneaky.  
  
Perhaps when they kill the gundam pilots, she'll take this young one under her wing. It was only right, after all.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
His eyes filled with tears he fought not to let fall. How could he let those words get to him so badly? He had heard it before and it hadn't hurt this much. He ran to one of the rooftops and jumped up onto it and hid behind one of the walls and folded his knees to his chest. He breathed heavy as he laid his head on his knees and struggled not to cry.   
  
"Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry." He repeated it softly like a mantra over and over out loud. He rocked himself back and forth. He hadn't cried since the Maxwell Church Masacre, he wouldn't start now! He made a promise. He promised to be strong, to never cry again and to fight for the colonies. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground through the space between his knees. He had to remember his promise! He never lied, he can't lie to his one and only family he had ever known.  
  
Thunder crackled across the sky loudly as a downpour of rain began. He lifted his face to the sky and let the water wash over him as if to cleanse him from the shame that he felt. The way he felt dirty, it had created a small pain in his chest that grew and grew. His friends surely hated him now. They would never speak to him again, because of his sexuality, because he was gay. He let his tears fall, letting them mix with the rain. 'No one would know,' his mind whispered to the heavens. No one would see him crying. He hadn't broken his promise to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He hadn't, nope, just the rain. Just rain falling down. Not his tears of pain, tears of the sorrow he felt. Just water from the sky, not his eyes.  
  
He chuckled bitterly to himself. All hopes of Ranma coming to visit him, or coming to the colonies with him was long gone now; just a pitiful dream. Besides the fact that he would be with an outlaw, besides the fact he didn't really have any money for the both of them, Ranma wouldn't go because he was disgusted with him. The words of his best friend repeated over and over in his mind. Like a bad movie you couldn't forget. '"That's disgusting!" "That's disgusting!"' More tells fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop them. He felt that horrible pain grew larger, his heart felt like it was cracked and broken like glass.  
  
He wished he had his blade now so he could cut himself, to take the pain away. To make him feel a greater physical pain so the pain in his heart would be drowned out. But no, he had quit. When he had became a pilot; Doctor G forced him out of his blades. Took them all away and made sure he would break the habit. Duo wished he still took them, wished he still carried his knives in his sleeves. The knives were still in his bag at Ukyo's and he didn't want her to find him in the morning, bleeding his life away on the bathroom floor.  
  
No, he owed her more then that. She didn't deserve to see him lying on her floor, his wrists cut and bleeding, getting the red liquid of life in his hair and his eyes half closed, gazed, staring at her.   
  
He sniffled as the rain came down harder and he tried to wipe the tears away. Why did Ranma say that? Had he really meant to say it? Or was that just his old self, sticking his foot in his mouth? He leaned against the cold cement wall and shivered from the rain. He should get out of the rain, as it is his braid is probably a mess, and his wrappings on his wound might get soaked.  
  
He stood, letting the rainfall wipe his face clean again before his tears stopped. He calmed himself and relaxed. He glanced down at the ground where there was no one in sight, then jumped down off the rooftops and landed softly. The rain slowed around him then stopped completely. Duo's shoulders slumped a bit and he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. The area around him seemed to brighten back to the normal colors of the area but he took no notice. He just watched his feet walking to Ukyo's.  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Cologne gazed at the sky when it stopped raining. She looked out over the horizon and tried to find the power again. She cursed in Chinese and banged her stick against the rooftop. 'Damn!' She thought in pure anger. It was gone again! When will she ever catch up to it?   
  
She was so close this time too! So very close, she could feel it. Another two minutes and she would've found out who this mysterious ancient was.  
  
She still had time, she would find the power again.  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei wiped the sweat off his forehead and he gazed at his console. He grumbled to himself and mumbled Chinese curses as the readings showed the same exact readings as it did two hours ago. Why the hell weren't the readings changing? He was dead weight in space unless he fixed his gundam. Good thing he remembered to set his gundam on recycle and reuse so that he had enough air to survive for a days in space. But that wouldn't help him any if he never fixed his damn gundam!   
  
Yuy hadn't contacted him yet which meant he hadn't fixed his gundam fully yet either. Wufei smirked and allowed himself a small amount of pride. Heero the "perfect soldier" hadn't fixed his yet and that gave Wufei some small satisfaction to some point.  
  
He sat back and pulled up his armband and gazed at his digital watch. He had about another hour before they would really need to get going in order to reach the meeting on time. He couldn't be late, that weak woman Sally Po would never let him live it down!  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
  
Well?! I hoped you liked it! I know it was a long wait but, well I was lazy! Plus I had huge writers block and I knew what I wanted to do, just not how to write it. Anyway, for any one who reads my other stories, Travels Through a Mirror Chapter Two will be posted today, with better writing and the plot thickens!  
  
Ja!  
-AlantisB  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Mistake

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Understand?  
  
  
A/N: Wow! ^.^ I got four reviews. Cool! I hope I get more this time. I've been thinking about opening up my own web page for all my fanfics, a shrine you could say. But I'm sorry (and embarrassed) to say that my HTML skills leave much to be desired. If anyone of you could help me, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Enjoy the story!   
  
"..talking.."  
'..thinking.."  
OoOo scene change  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
The console flashed on and the face of the perfect soldier retained with no emotion. "Wufei."  
  
Wufei jumped up in surprise and yelped as he hit his head from under the console. He growled and cursed in Chinese and climbed out from under the console. He wiped the grease off his face and sat in his cockpit. "What the hell do you want Heero? I was in the middle of fixing my gundam," replied the annoyed Asian.  
  
"We have to get going."  
  
Wufei struggled not to give into his temptation and smash the screen. Sometimes Heero stated the obvious like Wufei didn't know. 'I was just playing Shogi* under my console, Yuy.' He thought sarcastically. 'As Maxwell would say, "No duh!"' He looked up at Heero and glared.  
  
"I know that baka*, but I can't find the problem area."  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment then nodded like he had come to a decision. He typed in a few commands and his gundam changed into jet mode. "Strap in. I'll carry you to Earth then you can have the mechanics look at it." The screen went blank as Heero ended the transmission.  
  
Wufei frowned but didn't object. He bucked himself in and his gundam shifted as Wing attached itself to him to carry him. He would let Heero carry his gundam, but it doesn't mean he would like it.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the restaurant. It was closed up and the tables had the chairs resting on them. Only one was down and that was the one Ukyo was sitting in, writing on some papers. He walked over and grabbed one of the chairs and set it down next to hers. He sat down and leaned forward onto the back and rested his head on his arms as he watched the young chief do her homework.  
  
"Hello sugah, you have a nice time with Ran-chan?" Ukyo looked up briefly from her schoolwork and smiled at Duo cheerfully.  
  
Duo frowned slightly and turned his head away and stared at the wall. "I don't want to talk about it." He noticed the other's chair moving back and a hand resting on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and got up from the chair.  
  
"What did the jackass do?"  
  
Duo blinked and looked over at Ukyo who was frowning slightly and gazing at him with worry and concern. Duo raised an eyebrow and looked at the young Nerima chief with question written on his face.  
  
Ukyo smiled innocently and folded her arms and looked at him worriedly. "Ran-chan sticks his foot in his mouth a lot around here, sugah. It's not uncommon. Just ask his other fiancée, Akane." Her expression darkened some at the mention of his other fiancée.  
  
Duo sighed and shifted back and forth on his feet and grabbed his braid to play with the end of it for comfort and support. He gazed at Ukyo with a serious expression. "Promise ya won't deck me or kick me out if I tell ya?" Ukyo looked surprised for a moment then suspicious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo sighed again and looked at the floor for a moment. He was silent for a few minutes to collect his thoughts then he looked up over at the blank wall not really seeing anything. "See, I grew up on the colonies and they don't have the same predigests as people on Earth do." He paused for a moment then glanced at Ukyo.   
  
"That means that its a lot more..tolerated for certain things. It's like this," He grinned at her slightly. "I'm gay, homosexual, yaoi. Whatever ya wanna call it. I'm it." He looked down at the floor and shifted on his feet again. "I go for guys, but I flirt with girls. Anyway, Ranma and Ryoga took me to the Nekohaten restaurant for some lunch and my food was drugged. Shampoo, that purple hair girl, asked me questions of why I'm here. And I couldn't control what I said and I told some stuff about an ex of mine."   
  
His eyes seemed to tear up and his voice cracked some. "Then the chick goes and says "You males like" and I couldn't control my answer again and I said yes." He started to hold himself with his arms and didn't dare look at Ukyo. "She then asked Ranma what he thought of it and..and..he said it was disgusting."  
  
Duo couldn't continue without falling to pieces in front of the girl he barely knew. His pride wouldn't allow him to cry; Boys don't cry. He heard footsteps and felt arms wrap around him and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Some tears slipped past his defense and wetted the young girl's shirt. She held him comfortably and whispered in soothing tones in his ears. He continued to whisper:   
  
"He's my best friend, the guy I'd take a bullet for. And he hates me. He hates me.."  
  
Ukyo squeezed him tighter and tried to comfort the young American who she had only known for a day. She gazed down at the top of his head and sighed as she heard the torment the young boy was going through. 'No one deserves this,' she thought. 'Duo shouldn't be crying here with me. He's going to pieces and a "sorry" from Ranma might not fix this mistake like all the other times.' Ukyo looked out the window to the darkening sky. 'Oh Ran-chan, you have so few friends. Why lose this one who cares about you _as a friend_ and is willing to take a bullet for you.'  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed inaudibly as he walked along the fence with his fiancée and moneybag Nabiki to school. He watched his feet walk along the spikes of the fence. He was worried about Duo, his best friend. He could tell he hurt him bad but it freaked him out that his best friend in the world preferred guys. Duo would always flirt with the girls in middle school but after he thought about it, Duo had never dated any of them. He would string them along and be the bad boy while having his own fan club woo over him all the time. Boy, he was really doing some heavy-duty thinking today.   
  
'Must be that mallet.' He thought. Ranma had gotten Akane mad at him again and she had mallet him into LEO this morning. He shook himself mentally from the introspective thoughts. 'She musta hit me harder then I thought.' He glanced over at his fiancée and almost rolled his eyes to the sky. Akane was stomping instead of walking, her fists were closed tight and her knuckles showed white. Ranma wondered what the hell he did to set off the uncute ticking time bomb.  
  
He glanced over at Nabiki and frowned slightly at the slightly gazed look she had in her eyes. He didn't like that look; it was the look she got when she knew she was going to get a lot of money for something. Something he probably wouldn't like either. Ranma prayed to Kami-sama that it didn't involve him and bikinis.  
  
"Saotome, isn't that your friend over there?"  
  
Ranma looked over to where Nabiki was looking and saw his best friend Duo leaning against the tree. He had on black baggy jeans (with a silver chain lopping on one side of his pants), black combat boots and a black baggy long sleeve shirt with a hood on the back and draw strings near the neck. On the front of the shirt it said in nice, sparkling, red bold letters: '0% Tenshi*' in Japanese kanji. A pair of headphones was over his ears and the CD player was in his huge pockets. He was the perfect image of an American teenage boy.  
  
'Well,' Ranma mused to himself a bit sarcastically. 'He's in a fine, cheerful mood today.'  
  
Duo lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his bangs and Ranma's eyes narrowed when he noticed a white bandage wrapped around Duo's wrists when the part of his sleeve slipped down a little. 'I can't believe he still cuts! He got out of that, didn't he?' Ranma started to feel guilty. 'Was that because of me?'  
  
Ranma lingered to watch Duo some more before Kuno jumped out and attacked Ranma bringing him out of his thoughts. "HOLD FOUL DEMON! The gods smile down on me today! I shall strike vengeance on this evil. Behold!"  
  
Duo looked up at the word 'demon' and saw some bokken-wheeling idiot attacking Ranma. The word demon reminded him of the times he was called "Maxwell's Demon" all those years ago. He smirked as he watched Ranma easily slip past the guy's defenses and knock him out. Then frowned when he remembered exactly what Ranma made him slip back into. If the jerk got hurt, he wouldn't care at all. The CD song changed as the last one ended and it began again with the song "Desert Rose". '...I dream of love that's timeless in my head..'  
  
Duo glanced at the fight once more before he headed into the school to get to class.  
  
Ranma spied Duo walking in and he and Akane headed into the school while Nabiki collected her bets of the fight.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
"Class," began the teacher's voice. "We have a new student. Please," she looked over at Duo. "Introduce yourself to the class and tell a little about yourself."  
  
Duo took off his headphones and let them rest on his shoulders. He glanced around the room and noticed Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo was in this class. He almost sighed in depression. He pasted a grin on his face and started to talk with his usual cheer. "'Names Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." He flashed them a wicked grin. "I just transferred from colony L2 in space and I'm the best mechanic there is! I own a salvage yard called 'Junk R Us'." He paused for a moment then continued. "I also know a little martial arts and I wanna warn ya to think twice of callin me a girl." He looked over to the teacher. "That enough, teach?"  
  
"Quite, please take the seat behind Saotome-san, Maxwell-san."  
  
Duo walked over and sat down behind Ranma without a word or a glance. Ranma couldn't pay attention for the rest of the class for he was too busy in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
The day went by quickly for Duo. At least, quickly as in he slept in almost every class. He couldn't get over that he got back into old ways with two little words from Ranma. What would the others think?   
  
They had never seen him cut, his scars were too faded for any of them to see when he had the rare times of not wearing sleeves. With these brand new scars the others might get worried. The Duo they knew was the one that Doctor G created. Not this part of him, the serious student, the smart ass, sarcastic, intelligent Duo.   
  
He shook himself mentally from the dark thoughts and sat down on the side of the gym since he had written (and forged) a note from his "parents" to the teacher that he couldn't participate in the gym activities for the rest of the week. He noticed a couple of guys were laughing and pointing at him and he could guess what they were laughing about. His yard long braid, no doubt.  
  
The boys were strong looking, had average muscles and wicked smirks on their faces. Great, they probably are looking to stroke their egos if they beat up the pretty boy. Duo smirked under his bangs and cracked his knuckles unnoticed.   
  
He could take 'em. Piece O' Cake.  
  
He smiled charmingly and waved the boys over like he thought they wanted to talk to him. He watched them walk over. Well, time to see if all this blood loss had affected any of his skills. He almost felt sorry for the poor guys.  
  
Almost.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did! I focused a lot more on Duo and Ranma in this chapter because well, this fic is heading toward the end and its time to pull everything together now!  
^.~ It won't be long now, a few more chapters and you all will FINALLY know what happens! Stay tuned! After this fic is finished, I plan to work on Love of a Mortal some more, like add another chapter and then I'm going to write (maybe) on my Quatre-centered fanfic. Then when that is finished, I might do another Duo-centered one. Or it might be the other way around. Tell me which you want when you review!  
  
Ja!  
  
Baka- Idiot in Japanese  
Shogi- Japanese board game similar to Chess. It's called "Go" in English.  
Tenshi- Angel in Japanese.  
  
  



	12. The Circle

****

Braids of a Feather 

Chapter 12

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies!

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow! I like the reviews I got this time. Thanx to you all! Really nice of people to review me. (Okay, enough sucking up for me, it ain't my style) Its cool though, everything is starting to tie together and you get to see the oddities I mentioned become more clear. Mwahaha

"..talking.."

'..thinking..'

OoOo Scene change

OoOoOoOoOo

In the gym toward the corner, Duo watched as the boys made their way over to him. They were all smirking but hiding it behind a friendly smile. Duo got up off the bench and grinned cheerfully as he folded his arms behind his back putting on his most innocent looking, harmless, charming guy face that gets everyone to underestimate him every time.

"You're that new kid, ain't ya?" One of the guys asked as he eyed Duo critically.

Duo nodded. "Yup! Just came in a day or two ago. What can I do for ya?" A guy with black hair and green eyes smirked before pushing Duo up against the wall hard out of the teacher's sight. He was so close to him, that Duo could smell his horrible breath. If he had 'em, he would of given the guy a tic tac, or three.

"We don't like your rich, snobbish kind here. Listen pussy, you think just cause you got money that we would leave ya alone. You're wrong! No self-respecting guy wears hair that long so we gotta teach ya a lesson so you cut it, or are ya a girl under all that?" The black haired guy's smirk widened slightly. 

Duo looked down at the hand on his chest then calmly looked up at the boy's face. "Can you take your hand off my chest now? Or do I hafta force ya?" His tone was light but had an underlining coat of ice under it. The bullies (or what was left of them since Ranma showed up), sneered and laughed in his face. 

Duo smirked slightly and said lightly again. "Okay, your choice. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He jump up slightly and pushed off the wall with his feet knocking the guy on his back in surprize. Duo fell forward and preformed a front handspring and flipped in the air and landed on his feet in a fighting stand and his braid whipped behind him. He clenched his teeth and tried to forget about the pain his arms that was complaining very loudly into his brain.

The other boys lunged at him and Duo slipped under their larger bodies with his smaller one and karate chopped their necks causing them to drop down unconscious. The last boy grabbed him from behind and pulled on Duo's braid tight that he hissed in pain and struggled to get out of the grip. His bandages were bleeding again, his wounds had reopened on his stomach and wrists and he started to feel a little dizzy from the blood that he was loosing. It wasn't a lot of blood but since he had been loosing pints in the last few days it wasn't enough to keep his energy level high enough.

He heard the distant sound of a whistle being blown and someone running up to them and punching the other guy in the face and catching Duo before he fell onto the ground. His vision was becoming spotty and dark and he weakly looked up at the face of the person who saved him and his eyes slipped close.

"Ran..ma.."

OoOoOoOoOo

Darkness was everywhere. Where was he and how did he get here? All he saw was black mist clouding the area and what seemed like a solid surface under his feet. He started to walk around but it was like a never-ending road, his footsteps didn't even echo against the surface he was standing on. It was totally weird and it unnerved him greatly. Time had no meaning around him, how long had he been there? Hours? Minutes? He didn't know, really.

He started to become a little scared from the constant nothingness, but the dark mist and shadows came around him closer and gave him a secure feeling. He was safe in the darkness. He snuggled into it more and waited. The shadows whispered to him he must wait here. He sat indian style in the void of mist and shadow and waited.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ranma gasped as Duo fell into his arms almost totally limp. His eyes were half open and he slightly looked up to his face. "Ran..ma.." He whispered weakly to the wild horse, then the young pilot's violet eyes slid shut. 

Ranma hooked his arms under Duo's legs and lifted him into his embrace and stood up. He looked down at the boy who he had suckered punched and frowned. "He didn't do anything to you, your lucky he's sick or he would've given ya a trip to the hospital!" He turned his back in disgust to the boy he thought he had known pretty well and walked away with Duo in his arms to the nurses office leaving the rest of the gym class to stare at his back.

He almost ran to the nurse's office and opened the door. "Uh.. Miss? Can you help me? My friend passed out and I was wonderin' if it was okay if he stayed in here for a while." 

A young woman around twenty-five or so nodded and motioned him to lay Duo onto the bed. Ranma laid his best friend down gently onto the soft cot and sat next to him and didn't pay attention to the nurse who told him he could go back to class now.

She wanted him to leave his best friend here with no one to wake up to? She must be crazy if she thought he would do that to him. 'When Duo wakes up,' he promised to himself silently. 'I'll apologize and maybe we can be friends again.'

He looked down at his braided friend who looked so pale and sickly. "I hope so, at least. Please forgive me Duo-chan." He spoke quietly so that the nurse didn't hear. He grabbed Duo's hand gently and lightly ran his thumb over the back of his hand. 'I'm sorry Duo,' he gazed at his friend with worry.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cologne smirked as she jumped the roofs again. She had been waiting this time, the power was being used more and more frequently and the user was getting sloppy. She cackled in pleasure as she hopped faster on her old cane. She was close, so close she could feel the waves of power washing over her from this distance. It seemed as if the old one was getting ready to come at full power and she as the elder of the ancient amazon tribe; could not allow it.

She had to know who this person was first, if they really deserved the old power before she allowed the person to have it. She also reminded herself to make sure to check up on Ranma's friend. Of course when she had the chance again, she wondered had wondered the past day if he was in that gang fight that took place yesterday.

She focused onto the power again and grinned as her hair rushed up into the wind blowing behind her like a long cloak. It was only a matter of time now before it all became so clear.

Just a matter of time, ancient.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quatre grasped the bar edges so tightly his knuckles turned white. He slumped down onto his knees and his eyes seem to gaze over in concentration. Images flashed before his eyes; dark images of old times that had long since been over.

He saw himself as the desert prince; a prince on a long journey to capture the demon. Trowa; as the beast master of the lands who came to help him along the way. Heero; as the noble warrior who provided the protection against the demon should it attack, and Wufei as the white magic mage that would help against the demon with magic spells.

Something wasn't right with his vision, there was too much darkness. Dark magic; not evil but dark in power. He looked up over the dry sand hill of the hot Arabian desert and saw two figures against the hot sun. One had long beautiful hair down to their knees and glowing eyes that had no pupils. The other figure was dressed in oriental clothing and had a black braid that reached down to the center of the back. Both figures were two of the same Ying-yang. The unbraided one was the black side of the universe, the other was the light. Yet both seemed to fit perfectly well together, they were soul mates. Another figure was behind them, this one was both light and dark and had shorter hair then the other too. He too was apart of the same souls as they, but was more of a creation of both, a chylde. But, more to them, it seemed as a brother and a lover. 

Quatre gasped, his eyes wide as the vision cleared and Trowa's concerned green eyes met his blue-green ones. It took him a moment to calm down and he shook the vision from his head. He looked at his hands and studied them carefully.

"Trowa.." he whispered softly. "I'm okay, really. I..I just saw something. I'm fine, trust me." He smiled at his lover reassuringly and got up with the help of Trowa and they got back to feeding the animals again before the next performance.

'Our past. It has come to full circle again.'

OoOoOoOoOo

Lady Une smirked as she ordered the small squad into the private plane. The plan was going into action in a few hours and Duo Maxwell had no clue. It would be priceless to see the look on his face when he was capture. The thing that excited the woman the most was, she would be the one to question him for information.

Ah, the pleasures of military leadership.

She could see now all the delightful tortures she could use on the young boy. She would get to take as much pleasure in beats, torturing, and yelling at Maxwell as much as she wanted as long as she got him to talk. That was the easy part as far as she was concerned.

He was just a kid, admiringly a good pilot but he was still a child and children have low pain tolerance levels. It would be a matter of hours before the young pilot talked. Between getting him in the room, and to that time, he was hers to do with as she pleased.

She was just almost giggly in excitement! Playtime was almost here.

OoOoOoOoOo

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW!!!!!???" Yelled Ryoga as he looked around.

"Miss Relena, how did this young boy get into the palace?" The young butler looked at the frustrated young woman whose left eyebrow was twitching slightly.

"I don't know, he has gotten in here three times already and keeps asking me how to get to Nerima." She glanced up at the young butler. 

"Perhaps I should show him out Miss Relena?"

"He's gone already. Just wait another minute and he'll show up again," replied the tired voice of the Queen of the World. It was days like this she wished she hadn't gotten out of bed.

OoOoOoOoOo

A figure slowly appeared coming out of the mists in front of him. It was a shadowed figure except for two large black, leathery, bat wings sprouting out of the figure's back. Long hair was dangling to the knees and he looked up into the glowing eyes of the demon.

"Wh..who are you?" He whimpered slightly then almost growled at himself for being so pathetic.

The figure's face came into view and his eyes widened. "But..your..your..." He found his mouth didn't work correctly anymore from the shock. The figure smiled down at him gently, showing slightly pointed canines and the figure kneeled next to him.

He looked into the glowing orbs of light and the creature suddenly pulled him close wrapping his large demon wings around them both protectively and he curled into the embrace feeling more complete then he ever had been but still had something missing. The arms were warm and smooth. He felt truly at peace for the first time in his seventeen years of life.

The figure smiled in his hair and gazed down at the form in his arms. He leaned over and whispered in the form's ear. "My friend, my name is Shi*. I have come to be apart of you again for the circle is complete. Do you accept me?"

Duo looked up from the demon's chest and into the violet eyes that were no longer glowing. "What happens if I do?" He whispered, he wanted to be himself still. He didn't want to live in the past.

"You will still be yourself in every way, for I am you. I only will awaken a power in your that has been trapped for a long time. Tell me if you accept me."

Duo chewed on his lip and weighed the possibilities in his mind. He looked up at the demon once more and gave him a wicked grin he was well known for in his gundam, Deathscythe Hell, when battling enemies.

"What do I got to loose? It's all or nothin, my friend!"

The demon smiled and the awakening began.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well? Was that good or what? Wow, lotsa scenes in this one huh? I had to do it! Don't hurt me! So does that make sense now? Remember when Duo woke up in that alley after beating up those gang members and getting shot? His demon side had awoken to save him from death. I feel kinda bad for the one gang member who shot him. Ouch. BBQ humans! Coming right up!  


Next chapter coming out in a few days! Stay Tuned!

-AlantisB

Shi- Death


	13. The Power

Braids of a Feather

By AlantisB

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: General Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: Chapter 13! Things are starting to string together and the end is near! Hehe! ^.^ Keep reading, and review again (if you can..)

"..talking.."

'..thinking.."

OoOo Scene change

OoOoOoOoOo

Ranma sat there for the rest of the school day watching over Duo. He hadn't woken up yet and Ranma didn't let the nurse close enough to see his cuts and bullet wound. When she went out to fetch Kuno (during lunch he was beaten up by Ranma..again), and Ranma cleaned up his best friend's wounds and bandaged them again. The bleeding had stopped but he would be out for a while so his body could produce the blood again.

Just as Ranma was throwing away the dirty bandages, he heard a grown. He looked over at the American and noticed he was coming around. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise slightly, his nerves tingled in a warning and he forced down the feeling as he watched Duo.

His friend was breathing in gasps as if he had just ran a few miles without breathing correctly, his hands were gripping the sheets tightly and Ranma quickly walked over and tried to figure out what to do. He finally stopped thinking and sat next to Duo and pulled him up into an embrace. He hugged his best friend close to him and whispered reassurances in his ears to get him to calm down.

Duo's grip on the covers relaxed and he snuggled himself into Ranma's embrace causing the martial artist to freeze up. He looked around wildly hoping none of his fiancees saw this, lest of all Akane. He didn't feel like taking a trip on Akane Air today by Mallet-sama. He heard Duo sigh happily and he allowed himself to smile.

OoOoOoOoOo

Duo's eyes widened as he watched the demon start to give off the eerie purple aura again. He started to feel pins and needles all up and down his body as the demon merged with him. Spots danced across his vision as he tried to keep focus and to get his mind off the pain. It was horrible! It felt like he was stretching and compressing all at once.

The shadows and mist around him tried to comfort him as best as it could, creating that semi-warm feeling of safeness but it didn't feel as good as it did when he had first been comforted. He guessed because the pain was blocking out most of the safeness. It was hard to feel safe when you felt you were on fire. But then he felt something warm and comforting wrap around him and he snuggled into it. His mind wandered from the pain on its own and listened to the whispers of whatever was holding him. 

The hole in his heart slowly closed a little bit at the soothing sounds and he closed his eyes. There was a bright flash of light and blinding pain for an instant before it all faded away into nothing and he felt safe again, if only for a little while.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked back the blurred shapes that greeted his vision. His eyes adjusted to the light of the room and he looked around. 'An eye chart, a bed, and a medicine cabinet.' He frowned slightly. 'Great, way to go Maxwell. Faint in the middle of a fight. You sure showed them, huh?' Beating himself up good helped him focus more on his surroundings.

He inhaled deeply and caught a musty scent and roses. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell. He then snapped his eyes open when he noticed he was being held close to someone, a very close, warm, sexy person! 'Ranma! What the hell...' he closed his eyes again for a moment and enjoyed being held close to his best friend. 'Mmm bud, you smell so good right now if I had no control I'd jump ya.' He grinned to himself. 'But I have no control. But your lucky I'm too weak right now to pin you down, much less enjoy myself.'

"Duo? Are you awake?"  


Damn, boy was he getting sloppy. Heero would kill him if he knew someone who wasn't military personal figured out he wasn't sleeping. 'Well,' he thought savagely. 'Yuy can kiss my ass cause he ain't here now!'

"UUghh..kinda..Get the number of that MS that threw me into the vacuum?" Pain was performing jumping jacks on his brain while blasting loud music to the max and using a jack hammer to slam a rhythm to. At least, that was what it felt like to him.

Ranma grinned down at him and slowly, reluctantly, let go of Duo as he stood up. "Er, about that. Look Duo-chan I'm sorry about..well, you know." Ranma rubbed the back of his head looking away from Duo on the cot. It was rare he ever admitted he was wrong, but saying sorry was another story; he never said sorry to anyone. He heard the cot shift as Duo got up and wrapped his arms loosely around Ranma's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, grinning. He gave Ranma a hug from the back then let go and flicked his braid over his shoulder. And walked over to the side of the cot and picked up his CD player and slid it into one of his pockets. He made sure no one took the cell phone he had stuffed in one of his deep leg pockets and grinned when it wasn't. He looked over at the wild horse.

"It's okay buddy. Like I said, old habits die, hard! Let's not talk about it, okay? Is school over?" Duo quickly changed the subject not wanting his best friend or himself, to dwell on his cutting any longer then they had to. Ranma sighed in relief and opened his mouth to reply but a sudden noise interrupted him. 

__

Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiig.

Duo blinked in surprise and quickly bent down and pulled the cell phone out of his leg pocket. He flipped the flap open and pressed the green button.

"Moshi, moshi!" Duo greeted whoever was on the phone with cheer.

Ranma strained to hear what was being said on the other side of the phone, but he could tell by the way Duo was losing the smile, and becoming serious, that there was a problem. 

"You sure, man?" Spoke the braided 02 pilot. The martial artist watched as Duo nodded and the violet eyes lost a little of their sparkle. 

"Got it. Tell the guys I'll meet 'em in a jiffy! Bye." Duo turned off the phone and closed the flap as he stuffed the phone back into his leg pocket. He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly and he started to walk out. 

"Come on Ranma, let's head outside. School's over and I don't like stayin here any longer then I gotta." His attitude changed as he covered his sadness and he was back to himself again. Ranma frowned and followed him.

When they got outside they headed toward the Tendo Dojo. "What was that about?" He questioned. Duo glanced up at him and looked at him innocently. "What was what about?" 

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Why are you so sad, huh?"

Duo saddened up again and replied in a tired voice. "The war is up again. I hafta leave tonight." He didn't glance at Ranma. It was too painful to think about, although he knew that Shi would've if he dared. But, he wasn't that person anymore and to leave his best friend, his secret-love, behind him it was too hard. Maybe, he would tell Ranma tonight. 'Ya,' he thought. 'Tonight I'll tell him.'

He glanced at his wrist bandages and thought about the knives he had hidden in his pants. 'Its getting dark. Anyone could attack us at this moment. Aww-Damn it, Maxwell! No one knows your hear except for Ranma's friends and family. Nothing will happen!'

He stiffened and held an arm out to stop Ranma from walking. He glanced around him and used his knew found sense of power to scan the area.

"I found you ancient!" Cried an old voice from above.

Duo's eyes widened as he watched a two-foot tall old woman land in front of them. Ranma had slipped into a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, old ghoul?" He growled out to the shrunken figure.

The old woman smirked and looked at Ranma levely. "I am not here for you, Son-in-law. I am here for the ancient!" She pointed to Duo who put on a dazzling display of acting. 

"Who me? You've lost some marbles lady, cause, I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't try to fool me, child. I can feel your power." Just as quickly as she said that, the power disappeared. The Deathscythe pilot folded his arms and looked at the old woman.

"What do you want, huh? Ta' capture me or somethin?"

Ranma looked at Duo, then at Cologne, then at Duo. His head was going back and forth like a tennis match while the two people he knew talked and it was giving him a headache. He frowned and moved next to the American.

"What are you talking about old ghoul?" he demanded.

"Son-in-law step out of the way or I'll--"

A voice to the heavens in anguish as it walked into the area, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW???!" 

Duo sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel a major headache coming on. It was like this was all written like a bad comic book. 'Oh wait, it is one,' He remembered sheepishly. The Ranma1/2 comic was quite popular on Earth at the moment; the one Nabiki Tendo had drawn, scripted, and created. 

To top it off, he was called to go on a mission to the good old United States of America to meet the other guys just when he and Ranma were finally getting back to the old ways. Not even one lousy prank was pulled yet. It was so depressing. 

'It can't get any worse then this.' 

Thunder crashed and it started to pour. Ranma changed into a girl, Ryoga changed into a pig and the old woman was standing there. In minutes he was soaked to the bone and his hair was a mess. Duo just rolled his eyes to the heavens then sighed heavily.

'Obviously, it can.'

OoOoOoOoOo

"Move out!"  


"Yes sir!" Cried the soldiers as that loaded off the plane into the trunks. They gunned the engines and started over toward the cities when it started to pour.

"Come on, hurry up. Maxwell might catch wind of this if we don't hurry." Yelled Lady Une over the roaring winds that had suddenly come up.

The Oz soldiers drove as fast as they dared to get to their ready positions at their posts. It was bad weather conditions but it would have to do. If they were to catch one of the famed gundam pilots, perhaps they would get a raise.

It was an interesting prospect to think about. A lot of things were riding on the capture of the elite prince of thieves named Duo Maxwell, and if they didn't capture Shinigami, it was all over for their military experience.

Lady Une hoped the motivation of knew positions would get the soldiers to react faster and work harder to get the 02 pilot. They needed this boy badly for information and the only way to do that was if they captured him and not let him get away.

She glanced down at her digital watch and noticed it was almost time to start. She smirked and looked out at the city that was currently in a thunderstorm.

Soon she would get to play. It was only a matter of time, just a matter of time.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well? Did you like it? Huh? See everything and all the scenes I did are tying together. Only a few chapters more and the story will be complete! :;cackles insanely.:: Soooon! MWahahaha! I know it was short, but I didn't want to make it too long if I started the next scene.  
-AlantisB


	14. The Braid

Braids of a Feather  
By AlantisB  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! I have a great chapter for you guys tonight! Please enjoy it okay? I had to think of how to end this chapter, sorry it took so long. Remember: This is the second-to-last chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
"..talking.."  
'..thinking..'  
OoOo Scene change  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Duo watched as the rain continued to pour down. He looked over at Cologne. "Look, lady. I'm flattered you called me ancient but I'm not one of those old guys. I'm just a kid, and since it's raining, do you think you can bother me sometime else?"  
  
Cologne appeared to be thinking it over. She folded her arms behind her back. "Alright, sonny. We'll talk about this later. Goodbye, Son-in-law!" She cackled as she left onto the rooftops again.  
  
He just stood there, looking in her direction before taking one look at the female, big busted, Ranma and bursted out laughing. He snickered and said between breaths. "S-she called you S-S-son-in-law!" He laughed louder while poking at Ranma's breast.   
  
Ranma gave him the super cute pout and struck a pose. Her one arm was behind her head and the other was on her hip. "What? Am I not man enough?" She replied as she wigged her body, making her breasts move with her motions. Duo cracked up again and bent down and picked up poor little Ryoga. "Come on, porky. Let's head to the dojo to get out the rain."  
  
"Bwee! Bwee, bwee! Bweeeee!" Squealed the black piglet.  
  
"Shove it, bacon bits or I'll give ya to a restaurant." Replied Ranma as she glared at the pig. 'Being a half-woman was hard enough, he didn't have to rub it in with insults.' He thought.  
  
They arrived at the dojo and all three headed to the bathhouse for a nice, warm, pleasant bath. Ranma took of her clothes while Ryoga headed over to the bathtub to turn on the hot water with his hooves. Duo blinked at them, 'This must happen a lot.' He chuckled at the thought and stripped. He took off his stomach and wrist bandages, noting how Ranma glanced at his wrists before she ducked her head under the blast of cold water from the small shower. He took off his boots and the knives from his ankles. He glanced at his two friends before slipping off the hidden gun and hid it under his clothes. No need to scare them with its presence, or so he felt anyway.  
  
He grabbed the end of his braid and smiled at it lovingly before taking off the tie and unraveling the braid. When the hair was fully unbraided, it reached down to his knees. He grinned and stepped under the blast of cold water to get rid of all the rain water. He shivered, 'Too cold! Brr!'. He turned it off and walked over to the hot tub and slipped in. He tried not to stare at Ranma or Ryoga who were both very naked in a hot tub that wasn't really meant for three people.   
  
"What did that old ghoul mean by ancient?" Ranma looked at him and he gave him a half-hearted grin.  
  
"I umm, well I'm part demon." He noticed their shocked faces. "Hey, hey! I only found this out today! It seems that in a past life or something, I was a demon. Anyway, when I had uh, passed out today, I had a dream that involved my old self. And to make the story short, I joined myself with him." Duo shrugged. "I'm not much different then before. All the blood I've lost over the last few days is making me too weak to even think of using my powers. I wouldn't anyway, my powers aren't in my control now and I could hurt someone."  
  
"Well," Ryoga glanced at Ranma. "It isn't all that shocking. I mean you do act a little demonish at times. Especially when we pull pranks like the Cherry Bomb prank."  
  
Duo smiled at them innocently. "It wasn't my fault. It was Ranma who dropped it down the toliets."  
  
"You didn't tell me it'll blow all the pipes in a one mile radius!"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
"Are we all ready?" Lady Une looked at her men. They were all set at their stations and all they had to do now was to wait for Maxwell to come out. Capturing the elite Shinigami is turning out to be too easy. 'Oh well,' she thought wickedly. 'Toturing him will be so much more fun.'  
  
"We're ready, ma'am! It's all set."  
  
"Good. I'm going to enjoy capturing Maxwell."  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Quatre sighed as looked at Sally. "I called him. He said he'll be here in two days." He was upset, although this was important, he wanted Duo to be happy. He sometimes saw his friend become depressed and thought maybe seeing old friends would be good for him.  
  
Sally Po nodded. "Good. Wufei and Heero have arrived. All we need to do now is to wait for Duo." She looked out the window at the bright full moon. The braided pilot was the most needed out of the five gundam pilots. He was more sneaky and smarter then a lot of people give him credit for. He had once gotten into a base by himself, with out the other pilot's help and caused havoc in side by calling twenty pizza boys, sending out for thirty orders of Chinese takeout and a dozen roses to Lady Une in the base. While the base was a mess, he sneaked out and then blew up the mobile dolls factory on the other side of the building. It was amazing what that boy could do if he got into it.   
  
But she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.   
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Duo grinned as he hugged Ranma and Ryoga goodbye. He thought about telling Ranma how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship so he pushed it aside. He smiled at the black Chinese shirt Ranma had given him to wear.  
  
"Bye guys! I'll visit when I can again!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga grinned. "You better!" Ranma winked and watched as Duo opened the door.  
  
Nabiki grinned evilly and looked down at her watch. It was time for her to pull out that ace from her sleeve. Ranma and Ryoga's eyes widened as a bright light flared in the doorway and Duo cried out in shock. Soldiers knocked out a surprised Duo before they grabbed him and handcuffed them. Lady Une stepped through the doorway. "Don't worry." She said calmly. "We'll put this young man in jail where he belongs."  
  
"What!" Cried out Ranma. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Lady Une glanced at him. "Didn't you know? Duo Maxwell is one of the five most wanted terrorists. He is charged with arson, murder of thousands of soldiers, and assassinations."  
  
Ranma stared at the unconscious Duo in shock. Duo was a murder? He had blood on his hands? He had killed people? But he was so young, she had said thousands had died. No wonder Duo couldn't talk to them for two years. He wanted to keep them safe.  
  
While Ranma was preoccupied with his thoughts, the soldiers moved out and left the dojo. Nabiki headed upstairs, grinning like a cat who had just caught the mouse. 'Ranma will be so devastated.' She licked her finger and made a slash in the air downwards. 'Score one hundred for Nabiki, Ranma with a score of one. Beat that, Saotome!'  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
Hours Later  
  
  
  
Duo slowly lifted his head up. 'God, what hit me?' He thought. His head pounded badly and his stomach wound was bleeding slowly again. He felt like shit, to sum it up simply. He was tied to a chair and his neck hurt from having it leaned over like that while he slept.  
  
"Oh, the gundam pilot is awake!" Someone said to his left.  
  
"Heh, what a dumb kid. Did he think he could stand up to Oz?" Said another.  
  
"I got a good idea! Let's kick his ass. Then we can tell all our girlfriends we took down one of the five most wanted terrorists in the world!"  
  
The others agreed and before Duo knew what was happening, he was being beaten. A guy to his left gave him a sharp kick to his ribs and he forced himself not to cry out. Another guy started punching him. Little by little blood started leaking out of his mouth and his body hurt all over. It was wave after wave of pain. He couldn't even tell where one kick ended and one punch began. It was just one big blur of pain. He shut his eyes tight and refused to cry out no matter how much he hurt.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you? You little shit!" Yelled one of the soldiers.  
  
This went on for hours before he was too weak to even think correctly anymore. He just knew pain, his world revolved around pain. His poor body was too badly hurt for him to even think of escaping now. None of his ribs were broken, but he knew he had a few cracked and brused ones. His wrists were bleeding again and his stomach wound too. He was tired but he knew he had a concussion so sleeping was out of the question.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
The soldiers stopped beating him when the voice spoke. They moved out the way as Duo blinked back his blurred vision to see Lady Une standing in front of him. "Well Mr. Maxwell," she said. "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you go. If you don't tell me, I'll do something so bad to you, you'll regret not talking."  
  
Duo pretended to think about it. He then spat out blood on her shirt and gave her a pained grin. "Do what you want bitch, I'm telling you nothing. I won't betray my friends." She frowned and looked at him levely.   
  
She could do nothing to him; he knew that. He would never talk. Never would he betray his friends, the other pilots. It was unthinkable! He was expendable, if she killed him well so be it. Another pilot will take his place.  
  
She smirked evilly and took out a case from her jacket. "I've read many reports on you, Maxwell. I've heard many things about your personality. I know you better then you know yourself." She walked behind him and grabbed his braid to make his neck snap back to look up at the ceiling. He growled. "I know your weakness."  
  
His violet eyes glared at her with hate. "I have no weakness."  
  
Lady Une opened the case to reveal a pair of scissors that gleamed in the light of the room. His eyes widened. 'She wouldn't! She can't!' He cried out in his mind in horror. She moved the scissors down towards his braid.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know, or the braid gets cut off."  
  
He growled louder and shut his eyes tight. No matter what happened, he would never betray his friends. Even if it meant losing his identity. "Never." He whispered as he opened his eyes and glared at her in hatred.  
  
She laughed coldy, sending shivers down his spine. "Then it goes off!" She opened the blades and with three snips, the braid came off in her hands. She forced his chin to her eye level. She held up the braid in front of his face mockingly as she smirked.  
  
Silently in his mind, he cried. His braid was gone; the only thing that had been with him since his childhood was forever lost to him. The reminder of what he fought for, to protect. Images flashed into his mind of when Sister Helen threatened to cut it off before she put it into a braid. A pain grew in his chest as he stared at his once beautiful long braid.  
  
A part of him died that night in that cell.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Wow! ^.^ Huge cliffhanger huh? One last chapter to go! Just one! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Ja! ^.~  
-AlantisB  



	15. The End

Braids of a Feather ****

Braids of a Feather

Chapter 15

By AlantisB

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter of BOAF! You know; this is the last chapter...FOR THIS BOOK! MWahahaa! That's right, it will continue! Mostly because if I kept going, this chapter would never end and end up being 40 pages long. But it does leave you on a major, major cliffhanger. Just because I'm Sooooo mean!

Now I don't know exactly where Book2 will be coming but probably not until August since I am going away this summer to North Carolina. I'm sorry! :;cries:: I really want to write but I don't go a computer in an RV park! Gomen! So don't be mad okay?

Again, sorry I can not continue book 2 right away! Oh, and remember, REVIEW! ::smiles:: Have a nice day.

"..talking.."

'..thinking..'

OoOo Scene Change

Warning: This chapter has a graphic scene in which if you are not mature enough, don't read!

OoOoOoOoOo

Sally looked at her computer worriedly as her screen saver clicked on. The worse possible thing had happened at the wrong moment. She had just received an e-mail from Doctor G that Duo Maxwell has been captured by OZ and hidden in a Tokyo base. That wasn't even the bad news, the bad news was that he was going to be executed in two days.

She frowned and leaned over her desk, clicking on a black button. "Noin? Get me Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa right now. Tell them it's concerning Duo Maxwell and that this is very important and I need them here ASAP. You got that?"

Noin appeared on the small screen she had on her desk and she saluted. "Right away ma'am, I'll get them right now. Is Duo alright?" She asked with a slightly worried expression.

"You can come into this meeting if you want Noin, I won't discuss this on the phone. Just come with them to my office." Sally replied indifferently as she shut off the screen and looked out at the evening sky with worry. 'Duo, how could you let this happen?' She thought.

The gundam pilots and Noin crowded into the room a few minutes later. Quatre had a worried expression on his face as he looked at Sally as if he knew what had happened. But that couldn't be right since no one knew that Duo had been captured yet but her and the doctors. She filed away Quatre's expression into her memory and sighed.

"What do you want woman?" Wufei said in an annoyed voice. "I was in the middle of fixing my gundam."

"It's about Duo," Sally said not looking at the pilots. "He's been captured."

"WHAT?!"

OoOoOoOoOo

He stared out at nothing. His eyes were blank and no emotion showed on his face at all. Duo Maxwell was broken. He was a broken boy that would never show any emotion any more. As soon as he saw his braid in front of his face and didn't feel the comforting weight on his back, he snapped. He was sure Lady Une didn't expect it, hell he didn't expect to do it. But when a man is pushed to his limits, then past them, no one knows what he would do.

He had grabbed those scissors from the surprised hands of Lady Une and stabbed the two soldiers that held him down in the eyeballs and into the brain, instantly killing them. Then he called on the power he hadn't used in this lifetime yet and tried to self-destruct. It backfired, of course, since he was still alive. Spared only from the amount of blood he lost causing him to have not enough power. But he did give Lady Une a nice burn on one side of her body. It would scar her horribly and she deserved it in his opinion.

He hadn't moved in a day, he hadn't eaten either. He just wanted to die. He knew it was just hair, but he had never cut it and now it was gone. It was his vanity, his most prized possession and the only thing that had been with him since the beginning. But it was gone now and he was left broken like a doll.

He hadn't dared to look in a mirror, even if he had one. He didn't want to reach up and finger the ragged edges of his short hair now. He wanted to think this was all just a very bad dream and that he would wake up soon and feel his braid again. A day had past and he was still waiting. He wished this nightmare would end. 

The Sleeping Beauty wanted to wake up out of the dream world now but he knew it wasn't a dream. He knew his braid was gone just as he knew if he had his blades, he would end it all right here and now. The hell with the war, fuck Ranma and Ryoga his supposed friends who he was sure had turned him in. He hated his goddamn life. He just wanted to go to hell already, it couldn't be much worse then the hell he was living now.

He heard the door open but he didn't even look in the direction of the person. He knew it was Trieze just like he knew he was going to be in a world of pain in a moment. The bastard wanted him to pay for horribly disfiguring his Lady Une, the girl he had a crush on. Go figure on how he likes a person with a split personality, but Duo didn't give a damn about her at all. It would all be over soon, the pain. If he was lucky, he'll die of blood-loss and then go off to hell like a good little demon.

He heard the unzipping of a zipper and tuned it out to go into his own little world. He would have grinned if he had any soul left in his body, it would be just like when he was younger. It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget. All he had to do was just block it out and don't give the bastard the satisfaction of crying or screaming. 'Be a doll', he chanted in his mind as he felt the older man roll him onto his stomach on the hard concrete of the floor. 'It'll be over soon.'

OoOoOoOoOo

He nodded to Ryoga as both of them slugged their traveling packs on their backs. Ranma motioned the lost boy to follow him toward Nabiki's bedroom and the other boy followed without trouble. Ranma smirked as he picked the lock of the door with the pick he kept in his braid. It was something he had learned from Duo in Junior High. 'Trials of a learning pickpocket!' Ranma thought with amusement as he heard the door give a satisfying click as it unlocked. 

He never really used this ability before, but it was always handy to know. Now he was glad that Duo had taught him about picking locks, it was a useful skill to know. 

He turned to Ryoga with his finger on his lips and Ryoga nodded knowing Ranma wanted him to be quiet. Ranma silently snuck into the mercenary's room where he glanced around. He tried to remember all the tips he had learned that few weeks from his friend.

__

"When stealing money from a rich guy's house, never go to the safe. It's always full of alarms and stuff. Usually they keep money taped under a drawer in the dresser or under some loose floorboards in a tin box."

Ranma spotted some slightly discolored floor boards near Nabiki's bed and he headed over to the spot without a sound. He carefully pried up the boards and grinned when he saw the tin box. He carefully reached in and took out the metal box while opening it. The wads of yen in rolls caused his eyes to widen. 'This must be her own little profit she keeps for herself!' He thought.

He took out a little black pouch and put all the wads of bills inside and took out a little piece of paper and put it into the box. He shut it quietly and put it back into the floor, placing the boards over the spot again. He smirked and stood giving Nabiki a silent salute with the finger.

'That's for all the times cheating me out of MY money from MY pictures. AND for calling the military on my best friend,' Ranma stated in his mind. 'You've underestimated me for the last time, Tendo. I might not be as smart as you in math, but I'm still a genius in battle. I might not fight girls, but I still can out-smart you!'

He smirked and turned around, walking out the room just as silently as he did when coming in. He shut the door behind him and looked up at Ryoga with a smile. He pointed down the hall and Ryoga gave him a fanged smile as the two boys walked out of the Tendo dojo for the last time.

OoOoOoOoOo

End of Book One

OoOoOoOoOo

Oooh, I'm so mean. I love giving major cliffhangers, blame it on all the authors I've read that have done it. Hey, it always hypes up suspense! Don't you think? Now, Book one is over! :;cries and hugs the book:: I LOVE YOU! ::blinks and looks around, blushing:: Oops!

To all Kuno fans: Sorry he got such a short part in this book. Only two scenes actually..::clears her throat:: I promise he will appear more in book two okay? Don't be mad!

Suspense Questions:

Is Duo really broken?

Is he dead?  
What does Lady Une look like now? A freaky womanized Jekle and Hyde?!

What will the gundam pilots do now that Duo has been captured?

What are Ranma and Ryoga planning to do with all that money? 

What the hell will Nabiki do when she finds out?

What did Ranma write on that piece of paper?

Where the hell is Kuno, for god sakes?!

Anyway, hope you all liked the first book of "Braids of a Feather".

Remember, be kind and review!

-AlantisB


End file.
